


Some Endings are Just New Beginnings

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Season took place in 3-4 months, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Malec, Post 3x22, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunions, Romance, Sizzy - Freeform, Slow burn is a bitch, clace, gaining memories back, i don’t know how to tag, like wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 43,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Living in a Shadow World that isn’t in a war is a rare time. But a lot can happen in a year when they aren’t fighting for their lives. Jace and Clary lived their lives separately one unaware of the missing memories and people in her life while the other completely aware and suffering with the knowledge that the love of his life is out there not knowing who he is. But what happened to them then? What happens now?Alec and Magnus have everything they want. They have each other and the jobs that are perfect for them. They have united the Shadow World but that isn’t without its challenges. How can they handle their personal lives plus their professional lives? Plus what hidden challenges are coming for them in Idris?Simon and Isabelle finally have a love that was worth waiting for but like when any relationship that’s new they are still finding out things about each other. Isabelle is also the head of the Institute and she has to learn how to balance her role as the leader of the Shadowhunters of New York and a girlfriend while Simon continues to learns to be a part of the Downworld away from his Shadowhunter friends.A lot of things happens and changes in a year but a lot of things can stay just the same.





	1. Jace and Clary (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta’d so forgive me for any grammatical errors and so fort. I will correct them if I see them.

They spent the whole night talking, after Clary found him in the alleyway and confronted him he was shocked, hope and happiness that he hadn’t felt in a year was bubbling up inside him, but like a realist he tried to keep it contained. Clary told him to wait for her while she wraps up her show and tell them that she’s leaving early, Jace just nodded and waited in the back of the gallery. Watching Clary, in disbelief that she knew him, in some way, if Izzy or Simon knew where he was they would not approve. He was testing the angel’s, but if he were to be honest, he wasn’t their biggest fan. 

 

They took the subway to her apartment, a brownstone in Brooklyn, a few blocks from her old place with her mom, though it was smaller and her artwork were scattered everywhere, like her room in the Institute, when they entered the place.

 

“Sorry about the mess, it gets like this during this time of the year. Art shows and gallery openings.” She said as shecleaned up the supplies and moving unfinished pieces to the side. A piece caught his eye, it was abstract like her work at the show but Jace could piece it together a bit. It was Lake Lyn, the night of Raziel. Clary did remember, maybe not in the way he hoped but she had fragments, and that was something they could work with. 

 

Jace didn’t know how long he stood by the door when she turned around and looked at him, with the same look she had in the alleyway. Her eyes, those green eyes that has seen too much for just one person in a short amount of months, were looking at him like he was a puzzle piece, and in some way he guessed he was. 

 

“How do I know you Jace?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Was all he could say, Clary tilts her head and smiles, that smile he knew she reserved for him. Memories or not, this was still his Clary. The same Clary he fell in love with a year ago. 

 

“Well,” she takes the tea that she was making, he didn’t even notice that, and hands him a mug. “We have all night, or are you busy?”

 

She moved so sure of herself, like she wasn’t missing anything in here. He looked around the place, he’s surprised that the place looked so lived in for someone who’s only lived here for a year.

 

“Jace?” She looked at him, waiting for his answer. 

 

“I’m free.” He didn’t realize he was walking towards her until he felt her hand take his, intertwining their fingers together. He gave a sigh of relief, her hands, still felt the same, he can feel her pulse, or maybe it was his, he wasn’t sure of anything right now. She brings him to the couch and they sit face to face. 

 

“Where do you want me to start?” There was no room between them, Clary seems unaware of it, but Jace was all too aware, the way her legs were leaning on his, the way her hand absentmindedly traced the runes on his arm, like she did when she couldn’t sleep and she thought he was but he was really awake. He was all too aware and it took everything in him to not kiss her then and there, but he didn’t know what he was doing, he knew it wasn’t smart, but he didn’t care. 

 

“Start from the beginning.” Her voice was a gentle and soft that he has missed hearing.

 

“Pandemonium, that’s where I first saw you.” He said, his voice cracked because he was trying to keep himself together. 

 

That whole night he could have told her everything. How she sacrificed everything and everyone she knew and love for them. How she was a hero and how he loved her more than he loved himself. But he stuck to the basic, kept away from the Shadow World, for now. 

 

They talked until 5 am when neither of them could keep their eyes open and they fell asleep on her couch, her head lying on his chest, his arms around her to keep her from falling, it felt like home. He woke up an hour later because his body is incapable of sleeping past 6 am, but Clary was still fast asleep. 

 

The sight of her alone took his breath away. He would have stayed like this until she woke up by herself but his phone had other ideas, blaring the Star Wars theme aka Simon’s personalised ringtone that he didn’t even realise Simon changed it until it blasted in the middle of a Institute meeting. 

 

“Star Wars?” She asked smiling, she was still half asleep. 

 

“My friend thought it was funny to change his ringtone.” 

 

Clary got a sad look, he knew who she was thinking of. As much as he and Simon missed her, she missed Simon. She thought he was dead, at least that’s what Jace believes because she must have called Simon’s mom. 

 

“I have to take this.” He said sitting up and so does Clary. Straightening herself up and tying her hair into a ponytail. 

 

“Sure, I’m going to go change.”

 

Jace gives her a small smile and waits until she’s out of the room to call Simon back. 

 

“Jace tell me you didn’t!”

 

“Good morning to you too.” He winced at Simon’s loud voice. 

 

“You promised you would stop checking in on her. Jace this isn’t good for you,”

 

“I know, I just needed to clear my head. I’ll be back before our training session.” 

 

“Where-,” He hangs up on Simon before he could ask anything else and as Clary came back into the living room in something much more casual, much more his Clary. Then he realised,

 

“It’s your birthday.” She’s surprised, but she nodded and smiles. “Sorry- I just realised it was your birthday yesterday.”

 

It’s been a year since they met and for the first time in a while he felt okay, because he was with her. He wasn’t unsure anymore, they had a lot to talk about, to say, and he didn’t know where they would go from here. But one thing he did know was that she was here, she was Clary, and he wanted to kiss her. 

 

So he closes the distant between them, slowly, to give her space to back away from him. But she doesn’t, in fact she moved closer too. 

 

Her hands, gently and soft, touch his face and he leans into it closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He holds her hand that’s on his face and kisses it. 

 

“You are so familiar to me Jace. I can’t describe it,” he sees the battle in her eyes, trying to piece everything together. He knew he was selfish and if he wasn’t he would have left quicker, he would have jumped up to the roof of the building by that gallery where he knew Clary wouldn’t be able to see him. But he was selfish, somewhere deep down he was hoping she’d catch him, and she did, and now they were standing face to face. He didn’t realise he was tearing up until Clary’s thumb wiped his tears away. Emotions were use against him for so long but now it was nice to feel happy. 

 

She’s the one who closes the space between them and kisses him. She taste of mint and strawberries. Jace smiles into the kiss, she put on lipstick, and deepens it. They melted together, Clary’s hands found their way into his hair, he wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up and she wraps her leg around him. Jace spun them around and fell onto the couch. 

 

Whatever he wanted to say and do was lost and it was just them, everything else be damned.


	2. Jace and Clary (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors that I will fix when I see them.

It was later in the morning when they both wake up again, this time in Clary’s bed. His training session with Simon was at noon, so he knew he had to leave. If he didn’t, Simon would have called him again asking where he was. 

 

Jace’s shivered as Clary traces the runes on his chest. “These aren’t tattoosare they?” 

 

Jace shakes his head, she doesn’t ask anymore questions because he knew she was still trying to piece what she knows and doesn’t know together. And he doesn’t mind it, if it were any other mundane and they got memories like she did about a world that they don’t remember they would have handled it much differently. They would have freaked out like most mundanes do when the can’t explain what they see. But Clary wasn’t mundane, no matter what. She was Nephilim and she will always be Nephilim. 

 

He needed to talk to Magnus, maybe he knew something, maybe he found something that could help. They entertained the idea once during Christmas, it was only a few months after Clary left and Jace still had an idea in his head that he would be able to get her back, Magnus entertained his wishes and informed him on anything he knew. 

 

His phone rings, he let go of Clary and leaned over to the table and picked up his phone. 

 

**_Simon: Dude!_ **

****

**_Jace: I’m on my way home._ **

 

Jace gets up and puts on his clothes, “I have to go. I have something to do.”

 

“Am I going to see you again?”

 

Jace looks at her and smiles, he can’t believe she’s in his life again. He’ll take whatever is coming to him, it’s worth it. He leans over and kisses Clary softly like he always did when he had to leave for patrol and she was still in bed. 

 

“If you’d like.” Jace says as he pulls away, he took her hand and sat on the bed. 

 

“I know a great place in 33rd St. M’s Bistro say around 8?” 

 

“I’ll be there.” He finishes putting on his clothes and puts his shoes. Clary gets up as well and puts a shirt on, and some joggers. She walks out with him, he picks up his jacket where he tossed it and puts it on. He stops by the door and turns around he pulls Clary towards him, catching her by surprise but none the less she quickly wraps her arms around him and deepens the kiss. 

 

“Who are you Jace Herondale?”

 

Jace grins at that, she knows his last name. She caught what she said as well. 

 

“How-?” He pecks her lips. “Just remember Clary.” He puts his forehead on her’s and closes his eyes hoping she remembers more. He kisses her forehead before opening the door leaving her to watch him go.

 

**_At the Institute:_ **

 

Jace arrived at the Institute without being seen by anyone, and by anyone he means Simon or Izzy, he knew Isabelle suspected as much as Simon to where he goes every night, but she never says and for that he was thankful because being head of the institute she would be able to order him to stop doing so and he would have to listen. He quickly gets into the elevator and hits his floor. He hurries into his room to change into his workout clothes. Then heads back down to meet Simon. 

 

The training center was just emptying out from the morning calisthenics class. Usually he leads it but with him training Simon, Izzy decided he should give the class to someone else for now. 

 

“Where did you go?” Simon asked as he entered the room. 

 

“I went for a walk am I not allowed to do that?”

 

“At 10 pm and just got back at noon the next day?”

 

“I had a lot to think about, and you were right.”

 

“I was?” Simon asked surprised.

 

“I do need to move on, not in love, there will never be another person for me. But generally, don’t dwell. Focus on getting you in fighting shape so you don’t become deader is my first thing.”

 

“Funny, but I will beat you eventually.” Simon said throwing him the staffs, Jace caught it and smirks, “I wouldn’t bet on it.” 

 

—

 

**_Clary’s Apartment:_ **

 

Her place felt empty after Jace left. She hasn’t been able to admit to herself that something wasn’t right with her life. It was her life and she loved it, but something was odd about it. She would wake up some nights with a feeling of emptiness but it usually disappears as fast at it comes that Clary never paid no mind to it. 

 

But it wasn’t until last night when she saw this beautiful unreal man looking at her that something clicked. She followed him outside and that’s when she realized she knew him. His name, his face, and those eyes, like from a dream that she had forgotten, becoming real in front of her eyes. 

 

Clary shook the thought away and went to setting up her easel and paints. She had a few more projects that were due in a few weeks and ever since last night things have become clearer. She wasn’t looking through a hazy glass anymore. She’s not sure what she’s drawing yet but she knows it’s a city that is made of glass. 

 

Clary was in the zone when her phone rang. She picked up it up and answered it. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clarissa did I catch you in a bad time?” Patrick, her advisor at school, asked 

 

“No I’m just finishing a piece, what’s up?” 

 

“Well I was told that you left early last night. You didn’t even see two of your pieces being sold. You’re really stepping up Fray and you’re only in your first year. Have you gotten your classes for the Fall yet?”

 

“Thanks Pat, listen I’m sorry about last night something came up and I had to go, and yes I’ve had them since May.”

 

“It’s no problem, listen can you tell Julissa when you see her that I’m back in the city.”

 

“No problem, she stayed with her sister last night but I’ll tell her you’re back.”

 

“Thank Clare, I’ll see you later.”

 

Julissa was Clary’s roommate who she met last year when she was walking in the city in a haze. She was cold and in a dress that was definitely not fit for late November air. She ran into Julissa, literally, and explained that she was lost. Once things cleared up for her and her mind was less jumbled Julissa brought her home to help her clean up and the rest was history.

 

Then Clary got a flash about that night, except it wasn’t in the rain. It was... in a room surrounded by peopling dancing with each other. She’s dancing with Jace, he’s saying something but before she could make out what it was it was gone. 

 

Clary looked for a piece of paper and pen and wrote down what she remembered. Missing memories? Why were they missing? How does Jace fit in to all of this and why did she feel so right with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is one whole story it’ll just shift between characters every few chapters.


	3. Jace and Clary (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is remembering more things about her missing few months. Jace is over the moon but should he also be worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta read. If there are grammatical errors I will fix it when I see them. Other than that please tell me what you think :) x

Thank the angel that Simon had a meeting with the Downworld Coucil in Alicante tonight. Jace couldn’t escape Simon the whole day. Simon followed him everywhere the whole afternoon. Always making excuses on why he was where he was. Jace wasn’t an idiot and Simon was definitely not stealthy enough to successfully stalk him. Jace wasn’t even planning on leaving (until they were gone) so Simon following him was just useless.

 

Jace took a quick shower before changing into jeans and a dark blue Henley top. He slipped on the same jacket he wore last night, Simon calls it his mundane jacket because it was definitely not something that would typically go in his regular attire, he looked at his weapons on his desk trying to decide if he should bring his sword but at the end he decided with a double edge daggers and his stele. 

 

He’s been sneaking out of the Institute for about 8 months every night now. He knew where the least populated area of the Institute was to sneak out at night. It was easy, like his own routine. He jumped over the walled gate effortlessly before heading to catch a cab to 33rd St. it was 7:38 so he had time. He’d probably beat Clary there, she was never one for punctuation, every time he’s seen her meet up with her friends she was always the last one to arrive. 

 

The bistro was nearly empty, aside from a few people, Seelie’s, even from afar he could spot the Downworld. They see him and grinned, sharp teeth’s, Nixie’s, unlike other fae they don’t hide their teeth. Jace sits in a booth near the back and waited for Clary.He looked around again and realized this was a Seelie Café.

 

Clary unknowingly found a haunt that was Downworld run. 

 

A waitress comes up to him, she looks human, but you never know. 

 

“Are you waiting for someone?”

 

“I am actually.”

 

“Bummer, but I guess while you wait I can bring you something to drink.”

 

“Coffee is fine, Andrea” her name tag says. 

 

The Seelie leaves with his drink order while Jace waits for Clary. He needed to plan what he was going to say. After going back and forth between answering all her questions or deflecting from it. The door opens and Clary comes in, she’s wearing red plaid pants with a white sheer top over a colorful top, similar to the one she wore last night. She was wearing the same heeled boots that made her look taller than she really was and her hair was in a ponytail, Jace was still not use to the bangs but it made her look cuter. She had bags with her like she came straight here from somewhere other than her house. She smiles when she sees him and so does he. 

 

He stands as she approaches him he doesn’t know what to do at first but she beats him to it and hugs him. He doesn’t get why he’s awkward. He’s Jace. He’s never been one for awkwardness but with her, he was acting like he was Simon. 

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late I forgot I had a studio appointment today. Then my roommate locked herself out and—anyway I’m sorry. Were you waiting long?” 

 

“No I just ordered a drink, it’s a nice place. I didn’t even know it existed. How’d you find it?”

 

Clary chuckles at the memory. “Totally by accident, but that’s what makes this place special.” 

 

“It was a few months ago, I just started the winter/spring semester at my Art School. I got the raw pick of classes because I registered late and my professor decided he wants us to get lost in the city and find a place that calls us. Next thing I know I find myself here sitting at that booth, and drawing.”

 

Clary can’t explain it, this isn’t the first place she’s felt drawn to without explanation. She ends up in weird places more than once because she was drawn to it. But when she gets there sometimes the place is abandoned or a random location like this old Chinese Store by the docks that closed down. It was becoming a diner right now if she heard correctly.

 

The waiter comes back with drinks, Clary didn’t order anything and Jace realized what it was. He takes the cup from Clary as she was about to take a sip. 

 

“Wait,” Jace glares at Andrea, 

 

“This isn’t what I ordered and Clary hasn’t ordered anything yet.” Relations between the Downworld and Shadowhunters may be on the mend but you can’t stop Seelie’s and their trickster nature. They love to play games and if it means feeding non Seelie’s faerie fruit just for their amusement then so be it. 

 

“You’re no fun Jace.” She pouts but turns away. 

 

“Do you know her?”

 

“No I just met her, but I know her kind and let’s just say don’t accept colorful drinks from her ever. Trust me on this,”

 

Clary looks at the waiter behind the counter she catches her eyes and Clary sees it change color before going back to green. Clary must have jumped because Jace’s eyes where on her. 

 

“I remembered something after you left.”

 

“Really?” There was the look again, Hope, in his eyes. 

 

Clary nods, “it wasn’t much but I remember dancing with you surrounded by people. But I couldn’t make out any of their faces. Just your’s, was that real?”

 

“Yeah— very really.”

 

“I know you Jace.” Clary feels like she’s said that a million times since last night. She didn’t know if it was to validate whatever she was feeling for him or if it was her mind telling her that she does know him. 

 

“But from where, I have months of missing memories that I can’t seem to understand. But when I saw you last night—“ she pauses, her eyes were on his arm that was on the table. His sleeves were rolled up a bit, she takes his arm, and he lets her, and turns it over. They were the same marks she drew the when she first woke up the day after Julissa found her. 

 

“This means strength.” Fact not a question. She traces it on his skin, she roles his sleeves up more and traces the other mark. “This means Angelic” Jace doesn’t say anything he just watches her, she tugs on his jacket and he takes it off. She scoots closer to him and traces another mark, “Speed, Soundless, Agility” Clary just names each mark on Jace. She knows what they mean. Just not what they are.

 

“Clary” it comes out much more desperate that Jace intended, he wanted her to remember not just fragments but all of it. 

 

“Tell me something that proves I’m not crazy.” Clary looks at him, she feels like she’s crazy yet this is the most sense her mind has had in a long time. 

 

“They’re called runes. And you’re not crazy because you know what they are. You remember us dancing at a wedding.”

 

“A wedding?” Clary hasn’t been to a wedding since she was a little girl and a friend of her mom’s got married. 

 

“Yes a wedding.” Jace’s smile lights up when he mentioned wedding. “My brother’s wedding, it was probably one of the happiness nights for a lot of us in a while.”

 

“I was there?” How does she not remember. But a voice inside her head is telling her she does, deep down. 

 

“Yeah, you looked so beautiful. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you the whole night.”

 

“I—“ Jace didn’t finish his sentence because he looked alarmed. Clary felt something running down her nose. Her hand went up to her nose and saw that it was bleeding. 

 

“What the hell?” she said, Jace takes some napkins and hands it to Clary. 

 

“Are you alright?” He looked terrified, “it’s just a nose bleed Jace. It’s okay. What were you going to say?”

 

“I- I have to go I forgot I have something to do for my sister. Listen we’ll talk more soon okay?” He strokes her cheek for a moment before leaving. Clary was about to call out but he was out the door before she could say anything. 

 

Jace needed to get to Alicante, now. He needed a portal. He dialed the high warlock’s number. 

 

“Lorenzo I need a portal, I’m heading to your place now.”

 

He needed Magnus to figure out if Clary remembering was dangerous for her. 


	4. Magnus and Alec ~ft Jace~ (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace goes to see Magnus and Alec in Alicante to see if Magnus can help him with Clary’s memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta read so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them if I see them.

**_ Alicante - Magnus and Alec’s loft.  _ **

 

“I can fit you in for a 10 am ward adjustment on Sunday the 6th.” Magnus scribbles down the appointment note of a Shadowhunter family in Sicily. He’s been on the phone since 2 in the afternoon it was already 6. But that was his last call for today. He limited his acceptance of clients to 50 a day since his phone gave up on him 2 days ago. But since his work was done for the day he can just sit down for a drink until Alec comes home. 

 

He pours himself a martini and was about to sit down when a portal opened up in the middle of his living room. “Oh hell.” He groaned, then appeared a blond. 

 

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Jace asked looking around,

 

“No, I’m free as a bird. Or at least I was.” Magnus had more sarcastic comments until he saw the look on Jace’s face. 

 

“Jace what is it?” He puts his drink down and goes over to the Shadowhunter. Over the last year everyone has been keeping an eye on Jace. He can’t imagine what he was going through losing Clary like that, in the way that he felt for her. If he lost Alec like that he would have fallen apart. 

 

“Magnus I won’t lose her again.”

 

“Who are you— Clary? What happened? Jace have you been keeping tabs on her again. I though we—“

 

“Not the point Magnus.” Jace stopped him, they’ve all went over this with him. He has to keep away from Clary. 

 

“I went to her last night, I was glamoured from mundane eyes. I went to her gallery event, but something happened.” Said Jace. 

 

“What?” Magnus was curious now, and that passed his worries. 

 

“She saw me.” Jace said, “I didn’t think she could see me, she never did before, but this time she did. And that’s not even the best part.”

 

Jace looked like a kid on Christmas. “She’s remembering Magnus. Not a lot but she is. She remembers your wedding reception. She remembers and knows the runes and what their names are.”

 

“That’s impossible. The angels took away her Nephilim ability and her memories.”

 

“Clary’s not a normal Nephilim. Some bit of angel blood must have stayed. Because here she is remembering. 

 

“Jace this can’t be good.”

 

“I know. All I’ve been thinking is what the angels must be thinking. I’m worried the more she remembers at this capacity the dangerous it gets. She got a nosebleed Magnus after she finished naming the runes.”

 

“Were you just with her?”

 

Jace didn’t deny it, he nodded. “Last night we talked all night. Then tonight we talked about what she remembered. Then her nose started to bleed and I freaked out and got worried that’s whenI asked Lorenzo to portal me here.”

 

“Is this possible Magnus? Can some remember the Shadow World after having their memories taken from them? Their must be some demonic instant that this happened before.”

 

“Sure demonic many cases, but this is Angelic Jace. And not just any angel, it’s Raziel.”

 

“I don’t know much. It’s not something I’ve ever read about. But I’ll look into some books.”

 

“What should I do until then?” Jace asked, Clary can’t keep triggering memories if it was hurting her. 

 

“What you should have done in the beginning Jace.” 

 

“Mags I can’t do that. You know I can’t. Staying away from her kills me.”

 

“Jace if what you think is right you being around her might be killing her by triggering her memories. Until I have some idea you have to stay away. For her safety Jace. Just once listen to me.”

 

Jace knew Magnus was right, if staying away was a way to keep her memories at bay he’ll keep his distance. 

 

Jace sighed. “Okay, I’ll stay away.”

 

“Have you told anyone?”

 

Jace shook his head no, “no one knows. Luke and Simon?”

 

“I’m not giving them hope if it’s just going to be destroyed.” As much as this year was torture for Jace it also affected Luke and Simon who they’ve known forever. Magnus was better at hiding his pain, he monitored Clary from afar helped her when she needed it, Alec doesn’t know about it because he didn’t want to put Alec in a difficult position. From what Alec has told him Luke has been keeping himself busy over timing with the Downworld Deputy Program, etc.  

 

“We’ll figure this out Jace. We won’t lose her again.” Magnus gave him a smile. 

 

“Thank you. I have to go, Izzy should be finish from her meeting and Simon should be back in New York. Who’s the warlock representative in today’s meeting? Lorenzo’s in New York and you’re here?”

 

“An Old friend of mine. She wanted to see the council in action. This alliance between the Downworld and Nephilim is something very close to her.”

 

“You two did good, you brought two sides of the Shadow World together.”

 

Magnus smiles and opens a portal for Jace. 


	5. Magnus and Alec (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home from work while Magnus does what he promises Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I’ll fix it when I can.

**_ Inquisitor’s Office: _ **

 

Alec was on video chat with Isabelle and their dad they doing this meeting once a month to see how things were doing in LA and New York. Alec and a few heads of the Institute around the world decided to set up a network to monitor demonic energies and demonic creatures that are coming into their world. Ever since Edom exploded, taking down one of the 7 hell realms cause more and more demonic creatures from other hell’s to come to their realm.

 

Every Institute around the world, especially those in Europe and the New York Institute are trying to stay a head of the attacks but sometimes they weren’t lucky, but Alec would take demonic pest than a impending war any day.

 

“How’s everything in New York Iz?”

 

“Not that bad. A couple of Shax and Drevak demons were causing issues yesterday but Underhill and his team got a handle on it, though a few mundanes did get injured, but nothing we couldn’t handle.” Alec nods, he’s proud of Isabelle for becoming head of the Institute. He would have asked Jace as well for the head of the Institute job but he was in no position to be in charge. 

 

“How bout L.A. dad?” Robert became head of the Los Angeles Institute after the wedding. Apparently Arthur was killed in battle trying to keep Jonathan away from the Institute. The Blackthorns were in no fighting shape. They lost Mark Blackthorn to the Wild Hunt and it destroyed Helen, she and Aline are doing their best to find away to get Mark back but the Wild Hunt doesn’t just reside in Seelie so it wasn’t hard to pin point his location. So Robert was ask to become head, so he’s living there full time with Max who was completing his training there with the youngest Blackthorn kids.  

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary a few Kappa Demons cause problems at the Malibu Wharf but I sent a team out there to handle them.”

 

“That’s good, how’s everything else?” 

 

“You mean Jace?” Isabelle said,

 

“How is he?”

 

“What do you feel?” Isabelle asked, this past year has been the longest time he and Jace have been separated and not living in the same place. Sure he lived with Magnus for a few months but at least the were in New York. Now he was in a whole new continent. It was a rough adjustment but they kept in contact. Plus Jace portals in a least once a week to just talk to him. He can feel Jace is down even when he has a smile on his face. But right now, Alec didn’t feel distress, in fact his bond felt strong and good. Like the darkness surrounding Jace was finally lifting. 

 

“Honestly I’ve never felt better. Jace seems better lighter.”

 

“That’s what Simon said after their training. Jace was teasing him and was just happier.”

 

“Let’s hope that stays. Keep an eye on him will you Iz?”

 

“Always big brother. I have to go.”

 

Alec nods and let his family go. It was late and he wanted to make it on time for their dinner reservations. He packed up his things and headed back to their apartment. 

—

Alec expected Magnus to be on the phone with clients instead he found him in the spare bedroom which Magnus turned into a small library of demonology books, spellbooks, even some Angelic books. There were 6 books floating around him in circle. 

 

“Busy day?” Alec asked watching his husband reading and spinning. 

 

“And busy afternoon, with a slightly less busy night.” Magnus stopped and shut the books before coming over to him and kissed him. 

 

“How was your day?” He asked 

 

“Better now.”

 

“Cheesy but I’ll take it.” Magnus grins and pecks his lips. 

 

“So what were you reading?”

 

“Something for a client. They’re having trouble with something I haven’t really dealt with before. So research naturally. But it’s boring so enough about our work, tonight is for us.”

 

“Have you thought about what I suggested yet?” Magnus asked, Alec wanted nothing more than to do a proper vacation just the two of them that doesn’t involve Institute visits. But work is still very hectic they only had recently moved to Alicante when Alec got The Inquisitor job but a vacation wasn’t something he could do right now. 

 

“Not yet, but I have to see still.”

 

“No pressure, but Paris is magnificent this time of year.”

 

They haven’t had a proper getaway since their honeymoon when he and Magnus took a cruise around the Baltic Sea for their honeymoon. Alec wanted to postpone it because Jace was beyond himself looking for anyway to get Clary back. But Jace reminded him, in his own moment of hell, that he and Magnus deserves to go on their honeymoon. 

 

“We’ll go soon we just need everything to settle first then we’ll go on the extended vacation. Just the two of us.”

 

“Sound amazing, what did your sister and father say anything demonic?”

 

“Nothing Edom level, just bored lower level demons causing havoc.”

 

Magnus admired his husband for a minute, he changed and evolve the clave so much in the last year. Deputized DownWorlders and Shadowhunters working together, Magnus never thought he would see something like this in his long life. 

 

“Why are you smiling?” Alec asked, taking his drink from his hand and wrapping his arms around him. Magnus held onto his shoulder and sighed happily. 

 

“Just thinking of how wonderful my husband is,” Magnus pulls Alec in for a kiss. 

 

“If we don’t stop we’ll miss our dinner reservations.”

 

“We can be late for a few minutes.” Magnus took Alec’s hands and led him to their bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so close to adding bi Jace to this story and him having a fling with Meliorn in the past year because he knows that unlike most people Meliorn doesn’t expect a relationship from him. But idk. Stupid Dom and Jade with their friendship and chemistry.


	6. Simon and Isabelle (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn about the things Simon finds out about the Downworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them.

Simon  gets off the subway and heads for the institute. Jace managed to evade him somewhere between Jay St. and Vanderbilt Ave. and Simon knew where he was going. They’ve all kept an eye on Clary, she was family, they would never leave her uncheck. But unlike Jace, they kept their distance from her. 

 

Simon couldn’t do anything but watch Jace torture himself, he sometimes thinks about going into the school and seeing her but she thought he was dead. Becky called him a week after Clary lost her memory saying that Clary called asking where he was. It was not a pleasant conversation between his mother and Clary. 

 

Becky explained that Clary told them that she was missing months of time. Thankfully Becky knew how to work a situation and manage to tell Clary some type of truth. He was thankful for his sister but he was devastated about Clary. All of them spent 4 months trying to find a way to get Clary back but they realized that if they intervened in anyway they might make things worse so they had to stop. Well almost all of them, Jace stopped searching but he started to sneak out more to keep an eye on her. 

 

Simon was the only one who knew he was still doing it. Izzy and Alec think he stopped after the first time the caught him. But they didn’t have Simon’s hearing. The way his heart would beat every time someone mentioned late night patrol, or when anyone mentioned a last night training class.

 

“hey Underhill!” Simon called at the weapon’s master when he entered the institute.

 

“Hey Simon what’s up?” 

 

“I was wondering if Lorenzo has seen Jace recently.”

 

“Why would Lorenzo see Jace?”

 

“Well he’s high warlock and of course if Jace needed a portal to Idris he’d need to go to him. I just wanted to know if he did. You know?”

 

“Right, well if Jace needed a portal to Idris of course he’d go to Enzo why would that be your business?”

 

If anyone else said that it would have sounded rude but Underhill just had that honest sincerity that you know he’s not trying to offend you so Simon just brushed it off. 

 

“Just being a concern friend, but Jace loves to annoy me by not telling me anything and then I’m left waiting for 30 minutes in the training center before I realize he’s not coming.”

 

“So he annoyed you?” 

 

“Like always. But he usually calls to say he’s ditching me.”

 

“I call Enzo and see if Jace went to see him.” 

 

Simon patted Underhill’s shoulder and said “thanks man.” Before running off to find Isabelle. She’s probably in her office so he went there first. He didn’t knock, normally she’s just writing notes or responding to messages from other Institutes. 

 

But right now she was standing in just a bra looking at tops. 

 

“Hey Iz,” He doesn’t get as tongue tied as he did when he first met her but he knew if he could blush he’d be doing it right now. She was a sight and he never thought he’d be with someone like her nor she actually likes his “nerd babble” as his friends would call it. But she did and it made him love her more. 

 

“Hey so which do you think would look better?”

 

“Why you have a hot date?” He teases, 

 

“Actually I do. Yeah with a hot guy who promised me that we’d make up for not being able to spend our 8 month anniversary together because he went to Florida to visit his sister.”

 

“Well you got to appreciate a man who thinks about his family right?”

 

Isabelle grins and comes up to him and kisses him. “Seriously which one? You’re the one who suggested we go on this mundane date.”

 

“You’ll love it. It’s a film fest downtown and it’s playing a bunch of my favorite sci-fi films.”

 

“Well I’ve never doubted your movie taste before.” 

 

“I’d pick this one, it’s less badass warrior and more regular approachable warrior.” 

 

Isabelle picks up the white polka dot off the shoulder top and slips it on. 

 

“I just have to finish this and send it off to Alec and I’m all your’s for the afternoon.” Isabelle gives Simon a quick kiss before leaving her office, probably to get the files she needed. Simon didn’t really have a lot to do in the Institute and he didn’t feel like going all the way back to his apartment while he waits for Isabelle. 

 

So he decides to go to this vampire bar, that was closer than the Hunter’s Moon, that’s open during the day because it’s tinted with dark glass that doesn’t let any sun in. With underground tunnels that the vampires can use to go in. Over the last year when Simon hasn’t been fighting that much for his life so it gave him time to explore the Downworld and it’s life. Plus if he had free time without doing something productive he would have also went and checked in on Clary. 

 

And Jace was breaking the rules enough for the both of them. Arriving at the bar there were only a few vamps there, given that most vampires sleep during the day but it was 1 pm and some vampires like to “break” their rules, and thanks to prohibition in the 1920’s, there were a lot of underground tunnels that vampires could use if they needed to go to other places during the day. The Dumort alone had 6 tunnels below ground leading to different places in Manhattan. Lily Chen the head of the New York clan was sat with other members of the clan Simon didn’t really know. Lily waved him over, Simon was about to decline but he didn’t want to be rude. Some vampires still weren’t happy that he denied the clan. But he was untouchable with Raphael’s, even human he still had friends amongst the vampires since they respected him, warning that he should be left alone.

 

“Simon! I haven’t seen you in a while.” Lily’s sunny disposition was the opposite of Raphael’s serious one, she was flirty with everyone and she liked bright colours and jokes around but he knew not to undermine her even with her cheerful smile, she was as tough a leader than anyone. 

 

“Hi Lily I didn’t think you would be awake.”She turns her attention away from her vampire friends who didn’t seem to care that she stopped mid conversation to talk to him as they just continued on like she was still paying attention to them. 

 

“Oh you know me, I never let anything stop me from having fun. Plus early afternoon for you daylighter is late evening for me. But I could ask you the same question, this isn’t your regular scene.”

 

How would she know? The last time Simon has seen Lily was when Heidi was killed and they had to tell the New York Clan they were in need of a new leader, with Raphael still gone at that time, Lily, who was Raphael’s second in command for who knows how long, stepped up. 

 

“Oh you know, I’ve been exploring the Downworld more and more.”

 

“Well will you be a regular here?” Lily asked smiling, she bats her eyelash at him and grins showing her fangs that she always leaves out, unlike him who prefers them only out when he was feeding. “I mean isn’t your girlfriend turning that old werewolf haunt into a diner where all the Downworld can hang?”

 

“Yeah she is, but she isn’t my girlfriend anymore.”

 

“Really?” Vampires sense of time was really different, especially the older ones who probably stopped paying attention to it long ago.

 

“Sad, you two were really an attractive couple. Oh well.”

 

Then she changed the subject and talked about where’s she’s been for the last few months. Simon didn’t know how to get out of the conversation so he thought it was best to just let Lily talk it out. 

 

After who knows how long, Lily lost interest in their conversations and went back to talking to the other vampires. Simon just walked away, he went to the bar and ordered himself a to go bottle of blood. Lily spent so much time talking that Isabelle just texted him that she’s finished for the day. He texted her back  that he’s on his way back to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment :)


	7. Simon and Isabelle (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any couple deserves more exploring its Izzy. And I will make it in my power of writing to do so. 
> 
> This work is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors.

Simon and Isabelle didn’t really get to do outside dating a lot because Isabelle was always needed in the Institute but with Underhill and Alpha Team taking car of the demonic issues yesterday Izzy was free enough in the afternoon to not be needed in the Institute. So Simon took the opportunity and jumped the chance to take her out on a proper off sight date that involves them getting dressed up and going to dinner and a movie.

 

Simon takes Isabelle’s hand and pulls her towards his favourite restaurant.

 

“Simon slow down” Isabelle was laughing because Simon was half moving in normal speed and supernatural speed. 

 

“I’m sorry” he says sheepishly and he stops and just walk next to her. 

 

“So what is this restaurant you’ve been talking about for months.”

 

Yeah, he’s been planning this date for months and almost every time it gets cancelled. Then he forgot an anniversary,and well he won’t make a habit of it, he’s kind of glad he forgot their 8 month anniversary because he gets to actually take her out. 

 

“It’s amazing I use to love going here with my family and Clary-,” Simon sighed, Clary loved this place. They ate here when the graduated high school with his family and Jocelyn and Luke. Clary and her mom spent 10 minutes deciding if they were vegetarian that day or not. It was the most Fray thing ever, Luke just looked amused. While Becky and their mom tried not to join in as well or else they would have never eaten. 

 

“Hey today is a happy day. We’re here and we’re doing this. Clary would want us to dwell. I’m sure she’s happy too.”

 

Isabelle tries to be strong for him and Jace. And Simon is trying not to show how much he misses Clary because it wouldn’t be fair to Jace. So Simon focuses it on his job to monitor the Downworld along with the Shadowhunters and other Downworld deputies. 

 

Simon pulls Isabelle down for a kiss, even though she was only a inch shorter than him since she’s wearing heels. But she leans up anyway and kisses him back. 

 

“You are a rock, I would have not survived this past year without you.”

 

“Same to you.” 

 

They enter the restaurant, it wasn’t as pack as the last night he was here. Granted it was only 3 pm so it was a late lunch, early dinner, date. 

 

“Table for two please.” Simon tells the hostess. 

 

“Upstairs or main floor?”

 

“Upstairs preferably by the window?”

 

The upstairs view was amazing the whole street side wall is widows so you could see everything outside. People watching, it was a habit he got use two being mostly invisible to the mundane world. 

 

They followed the lady upstairs. Simon found that he could eat steak as long as it was cooked rare and if he mixed wine with blood it was also drinkable. He learned a lot of things on being a vampire since he got access to Magnus’s Downworld library, plus the Institute surprisingly has a lot of helpful books.

 

They use dinner as a way to catch up, they’ve been busy these last 2 weeks that they’ve only seen each other during the night when they were getting ready for bed, they split the time between Isabelle’s room in the Institute and Simon’s apartment, but by then Izzy’s too tired to keep any conversation up so Simon does most of the talking.

 

“Luke and Alec thinks by the end of this year all most all the Institutes and Downworld in the world will have this agreement.” Isabelle says, she was very proud of her brother this was his doing. A more harmonious Downworld, it wasn’t perfect but nothing ever is. But Isabelle sees what Alec is doing and she is so proud. 

 

“So when’s Maia’s new restaurant opening?” Isabelle asked, Simon’s been going over to the place that was once the Jade Wolf, to help Maia with the vampire drinks, and select food, section of her menu. 

 

“In a few weeks I think. We should get everyone to go. Maybe force Alec and Magnus to come back to New York for the night.” 

 

That would be great, the last time they were all together was for her birthday and that was back in May. 

 

The movie Simon picked out didn’t start until 7 and it was only 4 when the finished eating so Simon took her to a yogurt spot near by for dessert. They were about to enter the place when Isabelle pulled him into the alley way. 

 

“What-“

 

“Clary.” Simon looked confused then he looked around. Shit. New York was a heavily populated place and you never think you’d see someone unless you were meeting them. But here she was, his best friend who he hasn’t seen for a year standing with other people laughing and picking out yogurt. Isabelle weren’t glamoured, but she was fine since Clary didn’t remember her. But Simon was suppose to be dead, and Clary knew him. He was in her life before all this. 

 

He and Izzy leaned over to peak inside. Clary was two 5 people 2 girls and 3 guys. She looked different, she wore her hair differently and she had bangs. She even dressed different, like a much more enhanced artistic way of her clothes. 

 

“What do we do?” He asked Isabelle, 

 

“we wait for them to leave.” She said

 

“It doesn’t look like they’re leaving.” Simon says, Isabelle looked back through the window. Simon was right,they all sat down by the counter. 

 

“I guess we won’t be eating yogurt tonight.” Izzy says. 

 

Simon sighs and kisses her temple, “Sorry Iz, at least she looks happy.” They both glance at their friend once more before crossing the street quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) please leave a comment.


	8. Clary (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary starts to see more and more. But wether she believes in them or think they’re just a trick of her eye is up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there are bound to be grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them. 
> 
> I would call this a shorter chapter :/
> 
> *chapters titled just “Clary” will focus on her mundane life. But chapters with her and another character, say Jace, will focus on her and the memories of the Shadow World.

Clary must be seeing things (again), she was at her favourite yogurt place with Julissa (roommate), Sam (Patrick’s younger sister), Patrick (classmate/student mentor for Clary), Adam (Patrick’s boyfriend) and Jodie (a friend of their’s) when she sees two people running across the street and she swears she sees Simon holding hands with someone else but then they disappeared in a flash. 

 

But it couldn’t be Simon, because he’s dead. She went to his grave a week after she woke up with no memory. But given her last few days with Jace— no, that’s too much. Jace was one thing, but Simon was dead, and no matter how much she wished she knew when it happened she couldn’t change anything or have her friend back. There were so many days in the past year when all she wanted was to talk to Simon. To see him one more time and have him tell her that she wasn’t crazy for not remembering months of her life. 

 

“Hey Clarissa where’d you go?” Patrick was the only one who calls her Clarissa. 

 

“Sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew. What were you saying?” 

 

Julissa rolls her eyes at Patrick, “I was saying, before Patty interrupted me,”

 

Patrick winks at Julissa who just ignores it, and says “I found a little something is little miss single’s room.” She looks at Clary, 

 

“What were you doing in my room?” She loved Julissa like a sister but like a sister, the girl had no boundaries. 

 

“Not the topic, I found a piece of clothing that I definitely know isn’t your’s. So spill Clary, who’s the mystery man?”

 

“Never mind the man what clothing did you find?” Adam asked looking at Clary and Julissa.

 

“It wasn’t clothing. It was a ring on a chain and I know it doesn’t belong to Clary because I’ve never seen it on her. Plus when I got home she had this aura about her.” Adam rolls his eyes, Julissa was what you would call a “witch” and not the magic kind since those weren’t real, but she had a way of reading people. That’s why she was so kind to Clary when she found her, Julissa said she had this warrior spirit about her but she was just lost. Sometimes clary swears Julissa is way older than she is the way she acts, like the mother of their group. 

 

Clary was still a little bit dazed by what she thought she saw that she didn’t say anything which her friends took as her admitting that she had a man over. 

 

“Spill Fray! In the year we’ve known you you’ve never had anyone over.“

 

Clary blushes at the memory of Jace’s hands on her body, the way he looked at her like she was something precious. Clary’s mind is still jumbled with hazy memories of faces, names, and places that have cleared up but Jace was getting clearer the more she thinks about him. She didn’t know where to find him or how to reach him, but somehow she knew she’d see him again. 

 

“Earth to Clary?” Sam waved her hand over in front of her face. 

 

“Wow he was that good huh?” Adam teases. 

 

“Children.” Clary says laughing at her friends. “We have to go Pat, remember the movie starts at 7.”

 

“What movie?” Adam ask his boyfriend, 

 

“The movie marathon of every space film playing downtown? I’ve talked about it for days. I’m taking all my advisee’s to it as a start of Fall Sem get together.”

 

“Oh...”while Patrick loved everything geeky and any film under the sun, Adam was more of the factual science type. They shouldn’t work well but they did, it was Clary’s handy work that they got together. She only knew Adam for a few weeks before she knew that he’d be perfect for Patrick. 

 

“Well you nerds have fun,” Julissa says “I’ll be in Harlem looking at stuff for the apartment.”

 

“Jules we don’t need anymore furniture.”

 

Julissa just waves her off and says goodbye to everyone. Clary and Patrick are the last to leave since Jodie and Adam had to also be somewhere, and Dean had an art show to go to. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” Patrick asked, 

 

Clary picked up her jacket and her bag and followed Patrick out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


	9. Clary (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary reflects on the year she had and how she met some of her friends 
> 
> *full flashback chapter will be written I just don’t know where it’ll be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors in this.

The movie theater was only a few blocks away so she and Patrick decided to walk. Patrick was talking about his trip to upstate New York to see his family and how everywhere else always seems smaller than the city but Clary was too busy looking around the streets, ever since she went to M’s with Jace and saw the waitress’s eyes change Clary was seeing little things at first she thought was a trick of the light, but when she saw a guy with skin the colour of the sky she knew she wasn’t seeing things. 

 

What was weird was it didn’t freak her out. Because deep down she knew things weren’t always as they seem there was something hidden in the world that most people couldn’t see. She sees it, and while it’s a blur it stands out enough that it inspires her art. She wished she could talk about this to other people but she knew they’d just think it’s her artist mind seeing things that isn’t there. Which was fine, it was like this for her when she was younger. 

 

There were only ever a few people who never questioned what she saw. The first one was her mother, who got this look in her eyes, a look of wariness?, whenever Clary brought it up but smiles and says draw it. Then there was Luke who tells her that the world wasn’t always one thing. That there are many hidden gems out there that she just needed to learn to see them. Simon always loved it when she explained what she saw or dreamt he talked about making it into a graphic novel once but now it won’t be possible.

 

There were times where she really missed them. Her mom’s laugh, Simon’s energetic personality, Luke’s support, now two of them were dead and she didn’t know where Luke was. She wished he would turn up, but his phone was disconnected and he didn’t work for the NYPD anymore. At first she felt angry at him for not looking for her but then she realised that her mother’s death probably got to him.

 

“Clary are you there?” Patrick stopped them,

 

“Hmm?” She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. 

 

“You got quiet and distant again. Are you thinking about your family again?”

 

“It was my first birthday yesterday that I spent without them, I guess it just hit me.”

 

She feels a tear fall from her eyes and Patrick wrapped his arms around her. She leans into it, after Julissa, Patrick was the first person she met. She spent a few days holed up in Luke’s untouched apartment in Queens, she knew where he kept his spare key to the place. She tried to piece the months together but nothing after her 18th birthday was clear, it felt like she woke up from a dream, something was trying to surface in her memories but she could never recall. 

 

Then she found out about her mom from when she went to their place, the shop was close, Dot was gone, and their home was burnt down, their landlord looked at her like he’d seen a ghost. Apparently they all disappeared one night and never came back. 

 

Then she called Elaine who was also shocked to hear from her. She told them she went to their place and that a different family moved in. Elaine then broke the news about Simon and Clary swore she almost fell in the street. Becky told her what happened, there was a accident involving the van and Simon didn’t make it. 

 

Becky had to go before Clary could ask anything else. After everything she found out she decided to pick up her life from where she apparently dropped it. She enrolled to Brooklyn Academy of the Arts, which she was already a student in but her registrations was just halted but she could pick up for the Winter/Spring semester in January. She met Patrick at a student mixer for Mentors and Mentees she didn’t even know he was her mentor until they announced it. She got along with him the whole night and was glad he was the one to help her adjust to school. 

 

Once school started Clary threw herself into her work. She moved in with Julissa who lived closer to the school, and started her life again. She met new friends, went to parties, and basically just became a normal student that wasn’t missing a good chunk of time. She even started to sell her paintings for extra cash. They sold really well to a anonymous buyer who lived in Brooklyn. 

 

Then Jace showed up and her world got—she didn’t know how to describe it, but it was like things clicked, not all of it but some. Flashes of memories, of Jace and his face. She felt they were real, but could she really trust those feelings? There were so many questions that needed answers, like why did she feel so safe with a man she didn’t really know? But at the same time she knew him, she knew that he hated Earl Gray tea, hated to wear shoes, loved Chinese food, hated when people corrected hims grammar when he talks, and loved foreign films. How did she know those things? They kept on coming back to her in flashes. 

 

She wanted answers and she would only get them from Jace. She tried to think of memories that had him in it maybe she’d find out where he lives or where he hangs out but nothing. The only thing the came up was a park, she knew where it was it was uptown in Manhattan. That’s where she’d find him. She didn’t have school tomorrow or anything to do so she’d go see if he’d be at the park, and she had a good excuse to see him lying on her dresser at home. 


	10. Jace and Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn more about what the Downworld Deputies do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there are probably some grammatical errors. I will fix it when I can.

Simon walked into the Institute early Monday morning with the intent of telling Jace who he saw on Saturday but he didn’t know how to say it. Simon knew Jace has seen Clary within the past 8 months or so, but he never said how she looked. She looked different, yet she was still Clary just with a different haircut and a much more fashionable artistic look, like those artist he and Clary would see in the art district of her neighbourhood. 

 

Simon found Jace right away, they didn’t have training today since it was the day Luke would come to brief the Downworlder Deputies of what they had to do for the next few weeks.

 

The Downworld Deputies and Shadowhunters still have a lot of kinks to work on when it comes to communications with each other. The Deputies don’t have the same job as the Shadowhunters, but they’re the in betweens, so sometimes they step in the Shadowhunters way. They would step in first because the Downworld replies better to their kind than to the Shadowhunters. Alec wanted the Downworld to know that they’re here to listen not just enforce the accords. Since the appoint of the Downworld Deputies it’s been a better relationship between the two sides of the Shadow World and the Shadowhunters get to go back to basics of their fight which is to protect the world of demonic threats not the Downworlders. 

 

But there are still moments that the Shadowhunters do need to step in and protect the mundanes and themselves from some downworlders who don’t take too kindly with the Nephilim. Simon was excelling in his job. Jace and Isabelle knew Simon would because even when he was just a new vampire he already cared for the Downworld. He wanted to do what was right by them and they all saw it. That’s why he was one of the first they appointed into the role. The next being Meliorn, who didn’t really come out much from the Seelie Realm in the beginning, because there was a new Queen since the last Queen was killed.

 

It seemed like Jace was in the training room most of the time Simon’s seen him in the last few days. Simon thinks it’s the way Jace deals with his emotions, to hit something, or someone usually in training Simon would be that someone, or kick some demon ass, either Jace needed to be active or else his mind would wander to Clary.

 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to pick those sticks up and train with me?”

 

Simon grins, it use to freak him out when Jace would sense him and not look at him, but over the year Simon has gotten use to it. “As much as I’d love to be your punching bag today, I can’t, Luke’s going to be here any minute with my job for the month.”

 

“You handle the vampire situation in Greenwich?” Jace was still his teacher whether it was in training or how to handle the Downworld properly. 

 

“Yes and see I told you, I could go in without any violence and make them see some reason.”

 

“Yeah because you need a reason to not feed on mundane kids.” Jace said sarcastically, he dropped the wooden sword he was using and picked up a towel. 

 

Simon’s human side still didn’t understand why some vampires fed on kids and had no remorse and these Den’s they found weren’t old, they were new like 7 years at most. These more modern vampires and not old ones. Who still remembered what it was like to be human. But his vampire side knew that when it comes to a feed you moral code goes out the window, and all you can think of is the kill.

 

“So Izzy and I had our date this weekend...”

 

“I’m going to stop you right there Lewis. I don’t need to hear the details about you and my sister.” He three the towel in the bin and took the water bottle from Simon. 

 

“Ew no, not that. I—,” before someone could get any more out a portal opened then out came Luke and Maryse.

 

Jace hasn’t seen Luke or Maryse in weeks they just got back from their honeymoon from Brazil. Jace smiled and went to hug her while Simon hugged Luke. 

 

“Hey how was the honeymoon?” He asked, Maryse has been happier the ever these last few months with her wedding and now the honeymoon Jace was thankful for Luke. 

 

“Humid, but amazing. But I’m glad to be home in New York, closer to you kids. I’m going to my place to put my things away but why don’t you and Izzy, and of course you Simon, come for dinner later?”

 

“That’d be great Maryse but I’m sure Luke here is here to hand out my mission for the month.” 

 

“I am. But you don’t have to start right away. So come for dinner later. Let’s continue this in the meeting room.”

 

Luke turns to to Maryse and gives her a kiss, “I’ll come see you before I leave for the farm okay?”

 

“Give Cleo my best.” Maryse said. She turned her attention back to Jace who was about to sneak out but was caught by his mom. 

 

“Walk me out.” Not a question, but a demand. She wants to talk to him one on one. Alec or Isabelle probably told on him, they don’t know about the sneaking out thing but they do see him, he helped Maryse with her bags and walked with her to the entrance of the Institute. 


	11. Jace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors in this. I will fix it when I get the chance.

They were in the main hallway of the Institute when the silence got to Jace. That’s how Maryse always got things out of her kids, silence was not golden in this house. Because when their parents were quiet they were in trouble. 

 

“You can say it mom, I know one of them told you.”

 

“They shouldn’t have to be telling me anything Jace. For 6 months we let you be, we didn’t say anything when you asked to go to Los Angeles with Max and Robert when Clary first left. I didn’t say anything when you came back from L.A. but didn’t tell us what happened there. But you’ve been back for 2 months now and...”

 

Jace stopped walking and took his mother’s hand. He hated how worried he made everyone. He knew he wasn’t handling everything well in the beginning and before a few days ago he was still spiralling, he saw it, but Nephilim’s have one great love in their life, and Clary was his. No matter what people tell him to move on he wouldn’t be able to love anyone as he loved Clary. 

 

“Mom I’m okay. What happened in LA was nothing important. I needed change because if I stayed here I knew I would have done something to get Clary back even if it was against the angel’s wishes. Being in LA helped me to get some distant.”

 

“And being back here?”

 

“I’m taking it day by day.” He says honestly, and he was. But right now his day by day task was to find out if Clary remembering was dangerous for her life or not. He wanted her to remember more than anything but if it was a danger to her he wouldn’t risk it. 

 

“That’s good.” 

 

Maryse hugs Jace before leaving the Institute. “I’ll see you tonight at dinner okay?” Jace smiles and hugs her back. Once Maryse was out of sight Jace turned around and headed back to the library. Before he could make it to the library he caught a fire message. 

 

**_Wanna met?_ **

 

It wasn’t signed but Jace knew who it was from. He messaged back quickly and headed back to the library to get some extra books to take to his room. Jace realised he hadn’t showered since last night when he came straight from Magnus and Alec’s and went to the library. He’s been researching everything he can find on memories, angels, but so far nothing was solid. He hoped Magnus had better luck than him. 

 

Once he was in his room he dropped his things on his bed and took off his shirt. He looked at the mirror and realised that his family ring was missing. 

 

“Crap” He said silently, he must have left it at Clary’s when he rushed out of her place. He hoped that no one noticed that ring missing. 

 

The warm shower helped him relaxed a bit and loosen his muscles he stood there for a few minutes before washing up and then getting out. He changed into dark jeans and a green shirt that Isabelle bought him for his birthday. As he opened his bedroom door he almost ran into Isabelle. 

 

“Oh hey Jace I was about to go get you. You’re needed on mission with Underhill’s team.”

 

Any other time he would jump first for a mission but right now he needed to be somewhere. “Iz I have-,”

 

“Mission order from me. Underhill needs the help you’re going. It’s better than you staying inside all day and night Jace. You haven’t been on mission since you came back from L.A. and I know straight from dad that your last mission was 3 weeks before you left L.A. and since you won’t tell us what happened...”

 

“Okay fine I’ll get my weapons.”

 

Isabelle nodded, Jace turned back to his room and got his sword and holsters for his daggers. He took out his stele and fire messaged a quick note. 

 

**_I might be a little late. Last minute mission._ **

 

When Jace got to the annex Isabelle was talking to Underhill and the team. Underhill has been assigned by Alec to check on the wards that were recently placed in certain parts of the city where demonic rifts were the strongest. A few other Shadowhunters would go with him just Incase he was attacked by a hoard of demons. Usually he’d only take 2 people with him. But from what Jace could see on the screen the place they were going to released too many demon creatures for 3 people to handle, plus Jace was like 3 Shadowhunters in one so he could handle it. He thinks Isabelle just wants him out of the Institute for his own good. They were right Jace has been avoiding missions since Los Angeles. No matter what Helen said he felt like it was his fault. 

 

“Herondale you with us?” Evan asked, he was one of a new transfer from the San Diego Institute. He was good enough in training and he was fast. 

 

“Yeah. Ready?” He looked at Underhill who was mission leader for this one. Jace was a good leader but he preferred not to be the one worrying about everyone on the team when had other things to worry about. 


	12. Maia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix it when I see it.

“Yeah the sign needs to be higher and maybe brighter. I want this to scream ‘we welcome all downworlders’” she told one of the construction workers, thankful the Downworld job array varies to all the trade or else explaining to mundane workers why she had to have sunblocking windows or reinforce steel back doors or a underground semi Forrest would be a challenge. She’s been stressing about this opening since June but it’s been 3 months and they were finally in the home stretch of it all and Maia could breath a little. 

 

“Maia relaxed, everything is done, the menu is picked up both downworlder and human food. The furnitures just arrived and Simon finally help settled the blood selections, we have this.” Bat said as he wrapped his arm around her squeezing her a little bit. 

 

“I know I know.” Maia smiled at him he’s been a real help these last few months with the restaurant and the pack. They were still a small one compared to the rest of the packs in New York but they were building a name. Not out of fear but out of loyalty. She wanted to make Luke proud of what she has accomplished he trusted her with the pack and she wasn’t going to fail him. 

 

“Maia! Hey sorry I’m late I had a meeting at school with my advisor.” She turned to see one of her newest wolf she was only turned a few months ago Maia sensed her right away she was by the New School in Manhattan and she was mid turn, Maia didn’t want to think of what would happen if she didn’t find her. Hell she didn’t even know who turned her. But Maia never left any new wolf alone. 

 

“Hey Sam, it’s fine I’m just making the finishing touch. What do you think?”

 

“The sign is very blue.” She said looking up at it. 

 

Yeah blue seemed to attract the downworlders more. Plus it’s neon when it’s dark so it’ll catch their attention a lot more.

 

“So the full moon is tonight are you ready?

 

“Maia I’ve been through a few already I’m okay. Don’t worry I told my friends I’d be busy for the night.”

 

As grateful as she was for Maia and the pack, Maia was equally grateful for Sam. Maia was in the beginning process for Taki’s when she found Sam. Sam saw her process and told her that she was studying interior design in college and could help with the decorating. 

 

“Oh speaking of the restaurant I just bought these new art work a few days ago, come see what you think.”

 

Maia led Sam in the middle of the place where she put all of Clary’s new work. Magnus had bought some from her latest show and had literally been passing it on to everyone. He knew Maia was opening Taki’s and in his words “it’s like she’ll be here with us.” 

 

Sam looked at the pieces for a minute then smiled. “I know this art.”

 

Maia wasn’t surprised, Magnus told them that Clary was making some type of name for herself in the art circles and that he wasn’t the only one buying her art. Maia thinks it’s how Magnus keeps an eye on her, he wasn’t bound by a promise to the angels to stay away from Clary, none of the downworlders who knew her were, but they all thought it was best to keep away from Clary. They didn’t know what would happen if she saw them again.

 

“Oh yeah? A friend of mine gave it to me as a present for the restaurant opening. He thought the pieces would look nice.”

 

The art themselves, from what Magnus could see, were fragments of Clary’s memory of the Shadow World. These two pieces were of a memory of Maia at the Jade Wolf and another one of Luke and the pack, it took Maia a few minutes to see it but when she did she couldn’t unsee it.

 

“Yeah Clary, that’s the artist, she gets into this moments where all she can do is paint these abstract work.”

 

Maia pause for a moment, “you know the artist?”

 

Sam turns towards Maia and nods, “Yeah she’s my friend.”

 

This time Maia was actually shocked. She didn’t even put it together because it would have been too much of a a coincident. She did hear Sam tell Bat and a few other wolves of a gallery show that was happening recently for a friend of her’s but this was New York. You couldn’t turn a corner without having a artist with a gallery show pop up.

 

“Hey are what did you call them? Mundane’s welcome at the opening? Because I’m sure my friends, especially Clary would love to come. She always gets happy to see her work displayed.”

 

Maia looked for a way to say no without saying it. Because they she’d have to explain why not, Maia wanted this place to be a welcomed home away from home for the denizens of the Shadow World, but she wouldn’t turn down mundanes. 

 

“Well- we having really finalised the human food yet. Plus I invited a lot of downworlders to the opening with all the blood selections and raw food that’ll be out in the open I don’t think the opening would be a smart idea. But any other day would be fine.”

 

Sam seemed to have bought what she said because it did make sense. It was an open catered party so the food would be out in the open. 

 

“That’s fine, I’m at least going to take a picture and send it to her. I’d go with this one for the main room and this one for the entrance way.” She said picking the pieces and handing them to Maia to hold as she took the picture.

 

Sam left her to finalise last minute details before they stop for the full moontonight. The wolves normally drive up together to Luke’s farm a few hours before the moon rises so they needed to stop their work on anything and meet up at here Taki’s.

 

Before Maia could leave she sent a message to Simon. 

 

**_Maia: 911 you need to call me ASAP before I leave for Luke’s farm. It’s important._ **


	13. Jace and Underhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Underhill go on mission in the sewers of Queens. There may not be a war but with Edom destroyed there is a big space open for the other realms of hell to worm their way through our world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. 
> 
> Also I expanded location wide the world around the Institute.

The mission took them to the sewers of Queens. If New York smelt bad on the surface it was worse underground. Which makes it a perfect place for sewage demons. They were getting peskier and multiplied by the dozens. They usually stayed underground so they were easier to contain but in recent weeks they started to climb up to the surface causing trouble with other demons or Downworlders and now they were messing with the protection wards in the city. 

 

The team of 8 split into two each going off in 4 separate directions to cover more ground. Jace and Underhill took the north path that Jace is pretty sure lead to Rockaway Beach. 

 

“You’re unusually quiet Herondale.” Underhill says from beside him both his weapons out and ready to attack if anything comes their way. Jace hasn’t really gone on many missions with Underhill, he was fairly new to the Institute only been with them for 3 years, and 2 of those years were spent a tech master or head of security. He’d only started to go on mission when most of their people had to be sent to other Institutes to fill the gaps of the dead that Jonathan had left. 

 

“Yeah I just don’t like being in the sewers. Besides the smell is easier to take if you don’t breathe much.”

 

They round corner of the sewer, and over the years Jace has seen some gruesome things that made him accustomed to the sight but the sight he and Underhill found was enough to make them gag. 

 

“Oh god- what demon could do this?”

 

Jace bit back his breakfast, “I don’t know but it’s not your typical sewer demon.” Jace and Underhill activated their tracking rune so that the rest of the team could find them. They all agreed that when they find something they’d activate their runes. 

 

While they waited for the rest of their team they both looked around the bodies to see if anything could help them see what did this to them. Jace looked up at the ray of light beaming into the sewers, aside from the dead body smell, Jace could point out the smell of the sea. They were by the ocean already. 

 

“You think they were brought down here? Or did they fall in?” Underhill asked as he looked up as well, the grate was close but Jace could see that the grate was unlock. 

 

“I don’t know. We need to look around more.” Jace gets up from where he as kneeling. He took out his sword and took off leaving Underhill to wait for the rest of them. He need go far though when he found the rift. It was the biggest one he’s seen in the past year. The rift, unlike the orange fire of Edom’s, was glowing green. He hears foot steps coming from behind him he quickly reacts until he realised it was only the team. 

 

“By the angel, that’s a big rift. What realm of hell is this?”

 

Jace shook his head, he didn’t know. There were a few realms of hell that was coming to mind. But with the dead mundanes they found earlier he had a few guesses. 

 

“We need to head back to the Institute.” Jace said and then turned to the other Shadowhunters.

“Ashdown take Morris and Stevenson and check around the perimeter to see if anymore of these portals are here. Block off this area until Isabelle sends out a collection team. Underhill fire message the High Warlock when he get back and ask him if he could have someone putout wards surrounding this portal.” Everyone followed Jace’s orders, he knew he wasn’t the lead here but Underhill seemed to agree with his plan. Come to think of it Underhill’s been pretty quiet since they found those bodies. 

 

Everyone headed out of the tunnels but Jace stopped him, “Andrew are you alright?” Jace knew when to be professional and when to be personable, especially since he started working with people outside his family in Los Angeles, Max was too young to go on Jace’s missions he was assigned there and Robert was running the Institute so Jace worked with Helen most of the time or with her younger brothers, Julian who was 15, and Mark who was Jace’s age. Mark was a sore topic for Jace and was the reason why he left L.A.

 

“Yeah, there was just something familiar about those bodies. Not that I knew them but the way they were placed and positioned and killed.”

 

“Maybe you’ve seen it on a mission.”

 

“I haven’t had this time of body count on a mission in a while. That’s what concerns me.”

 

“Do we need to talk to Isabelle?”

 

Underhill shakes his head, “not yet. Thanks for asking Jace. Come on the smell is getting worse by the minute.”

 

Jace chuckles and follows the rest of them out. He looks down at his left hand and realised it was twitching. He put his hand into a fist and took a deep breath. He looked up and saw no one was noticing. 

 

— 

 

They were all glamoured from Mundane eyes as they walked into Morningside Park where the Institute was, well at least the back entrance. The Institute still has a working Church where mundanes attend, but every other part of the Institute was glamoured and warded so you couldn’t even tell (or get in) it was anything but a church for worship. They had Nephilim’s who are trained priest as well as mundane priest with the sight. So everyone working the Cathedral was in the know of the Shadow World. It helps them keep things contains from the mundanes and they had control of the situation. 

 

They all used the back entrance which was located in the park area of the church since most days it was packed for service and even if they were glamoured they couldn’t risk walking up in front where people were attending massing smelling like the sewers or covered in blood. But it was late afternoon by the time they got back, the park was emptying out only with a few tourist and people coming home from work passing through, so it was easier for them. They took the glamour off them and made their way to the Institute. 

 

Jace stops half way to the Institute when he sees Clary sat on a bench starring at the Institute. She looks dazed and is staring at the building, for he knows she only sees it as St. John’s Cathedral but given what he knows that she’s slowly been seeing he wouldn’t but it past her. No one else notices her because they were all talking about the mission. He stops Underhill and tells him he’ll be there in a few minutes and to catch Isabelle up on what they found. 

 

Jace waits until they were all inside to make his way to Clary. She doesn’t seem to notice him at first but he clears his throat which gets her attention. The dazed look in her eyes vanishes and is replaced by definite recognition. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” He says jokingly, which gets bashful smile from her as she stands up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Mark’s connection with why Jace hightailed out of Los Angeles?
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


	14. Jace and Clary IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary remembered more and more. Jace tried a theory he’s been working on since his conversation with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix it when I see them.

She notices what’s on his clothes before he notices what is in her hand. 

 

“What happened to you?” She looked genuinely concerned, to her he must looked, and smelt, like he just got into a fight with a trash compactor. 

 

“It’s a long story.” He says because it was when he would need to explain it to her. But he tried to wipe the sewage smell off him but he knew nothing would get rid of the smell unless it was the shower.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, Clary was a long way from her apartment. He should know, it takes him at least 30 minutes or so from the subway to get to her neighborhood in Brooklyn, but she doesn’t need to know that.

 

“I needed to come find you and give this back to you. You left it at my place after—,” she hands him the Herondale ring.  

 

Jace grins at the blush that appears on Clary’s cheeks. She was never one to talk about intimacy. Unless it was just them alone in his or her room. He takes it from her and thanks her. 

 

“I didn’t know if it was important or not, but I felt like it was.”

 

“It is, its like a family heirloom.” He clasped the necklace around his neck. He didn’t realise how bare his neck felt without it. 

 

“So do you live around here? I got a faint memory about it so I just followed it and here you are, smelling like the sewers, but wearing a very pricy leather jacket and boots.” Money was never really a issue for them with the Lightwood’s running the New York Institute for over 2 decades now it pays well enough plus the Lightwood’s were a old money so they did have enough for all the living Lightwood’s not just them but the other’s too, cousins and such. The Herondale’s didn’t do so bad either. Jace knows the name Herondale but he’s only just really gotten to know the family name outside it’s reputation. 

 

He’s glad that his seraph blade was tucked into his back holster this time and not around his leg on his thigh holster. He still hasn’t heard back from Magnus yet so he was trying to keep himself at bay on what he could say to Clary. So his best answer was to say a half truth.

 

“A few blocks from here.” He’s technically talking about Luke and Maryse’s place. “I like to walk by here on my way home from work.”

 

“You’re remembering more things?” He asked, he had a theory if he just let Clary remember on her own, maybe there wouldn’t be any issues. Because she only got a nosebleed when he was the one offering her answers. 

 

“Yeah about this church. Was this where the wedding was?” She asked looking at the church again.

 

”yeah it is actually just in there,” he pointed at the stained glass window.

 

“I’m piecing a lot of things together remembering. I’m seeing things that would have made me think I was losing my mind 2 weeks ago. Like I’m pretty sure that green slime on your jacket glowed just now.” She looked at his jacket which he shed quickly. He didn’t even noticed the slime he needed Isabelle. 

 

“Clary I don’t mean to run off but I have to go. Give me your phone.”

 

He types his number in “now you don’t have to come looking for me. Just call and I’ll be there.” 

 

“I could have used this yesterday.” She smiles, Jace too. He didn’t want to say goodbye but he needed the forensic team to examine the thing on his jacket. 

 

Jace hands Clary her phone back before running towards the church. Clary didn’t realise Jace was a religious guy or that there was a mass right now. But then another thing flashed inside Clary’s head. A hallway of people talking, all dressed in a similar way Jace was right now. She sees a room at the end of the hall and from what she could remember it was like an operation center. 

 

The memory cleared after Jace vanished inside the building. She sat down on the bench and took out her notebook where she’s been keeping notes of the flashes. She took out her phone and saw she had a few missed calls from Sam. Clary has her phone off since she came from a meeting with her advisor at the school. Clary was offered a teaching Assistant job for the semester. It came at a great time, her art was selling but even that couldn’t keep her a float. Her savings were almost completely depleted. 

 

She dialled Sam’s number before leaving the park.

 

“Hey Sam you called?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comment what you think :)


	15. Jace and Helen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace escapes the human world for a while to see some friends in Faerie. Find out a little bit more about what happened in L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors in this chapter. I will fix it when I get a chance.

Jace handed his jacket over to the lab before going to take a shower if he hurried now he would make it to his meeting as well as to Maryse and Luke’s dinner. Once he was changed and his weapons put away, because where he was going weapons weren’t needed, besides he could still defend himself with just his fist. 

 

There are many entrances to the seelie realm, usually Central Park would be the best way to enter but thanks to his time with Helen and Mark, and even Meliorn, he knew secret entrances that only the Seelies would know. Besides he was trying to stay down wind of the Seelie Court itself. He hasn’t met the new Seelie Queen yet but if she’s anything like the last queen, it would be best to stay away. 

 

The Seelie’s have hideaway taverns that only those who are considered true friends of the fae were ever welcomed to see and step foot in. If you thought Shadowhunters were secretive then you never truly understood the faeries. They’re manipulative and secretive but they could never really lie, and as long as you know how to ask the questions the answers you get were usually the real truth and not a twisted version of the truth. 

 

The Gentry’s Escape was a tavern by the east river, at least in New York, that was glamoured to look like an abandoned bar since, well forever, but to those who knew how to look it was lively place that host the Gentry and the Seelie’s who don’t live in Court. Doesn’t matter which Court you’re part of, but only members of the Gentry were allowed, meaning you had to be part of a Court, a Seelie Knight, or the Seelie Queen or UnSeelie King themselves. 

 

Jace was probably the only Nephilim that’s stepped foot in the bar ever. Only because he was friends with someone high on the Queen’s Court. Plus they consider him more on the Angelic side than human, since of his extra angel blood. 

 

But it doesn’t mean they don’t stare when he comes in, so Jace tends to not draw attention to his presence, much. As always the bartender offers him a drink as he sits by his regular place next to the fireplace, the bar was always too cold for his likely but thankful they have a huge fireplace in the back, big enough to roast a body, which Jace tries not to think that they might have done so, he places the drink down on the wooden table and smiles kindly to the faerie who gave it to him. The beauty of the faeries don’t blind Jace like it does most people, he knows what lies behind most of their smiles. Though some aren’t as deceiving as others.

 

He’s in the realm of the fae now, so there were no modern technologies here, so the way they could tell time was by the shadows on the wall. He still had time before he had to be at his mom’s for dinner.

 

Jace didn’t eat anything at the tavern, no matter how many times the servers offered him food. He may not be at court but he never accepted food from the fairfolk unless he knew them. Then, as if by a sign, a danish appeared in front of him he looked up at the server. Though she wasn’t a server, Jace smiled at the girl.

 

“Don’t worry it’s clean and human fruit, Julian says hello.” Helen said as she handed him the pastry. He got up to hug her, she laughs and hugs him back. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d be coming to this one. When did you get back?”

 

“A few weeks ago. Nothing panned out in Europe. There were no recent sightings of the Wild Hunt.” Her voice fell a bit, it happens every time she talks about the Wild Hunt.

 

Mark Blackthorn was taken by the Wild Hunt a few months ago and Jace felt like it was his fault. No one blamed him as Mark offered himself to the Hunt but Jace couldn’t help but blame himself if he weren’t so distracted he would have realised the Seelie he wounded was a member of the Hunt and when that Seelie died the leader of the Hunt demanded retribution. For the Wild Hunt the payment was always death for those of not Seelie blood. 

 

Jace would have been killed if Mark didn’t sacrifice himself to be taken by them and of course he was technically a son of the fae so they saw that he belonged with them. Time moves differently in the Hunt. A month before Jace came back to New York, he and Helen found a lead on where the Hunt would be. They manage to track them down to a isle off the coast of the Irish Sea where they saw Mark with a bunch of the Hunters. Helen was overjoyed when she saw her brother, but Mark was taken aback. For him a few years had gone by but then the leader of the Hunt found them again and whisked Mark away. 

 

Now Mark has been gone for almost 4 months, and who knows how long for him, and they hadn’t gotten anything new to go by, that’s when Jace decided to go home. Before Jace left Los Angeles Helen told him that she would be doing her search for Mark by herself and that he shouldn’t worry himself about it. But Jace was never one to sit around because if he did he would have just thought of Clary and tortured himself. He‘s been searching since he’s been back in New York. 

 

“Helen I’m sorry. I thought Europe would have some leads.” Helen smiled sadly and sat next to him, she tucked one leg under herself and sighed, “it’s okay. I knew this wouldn’t be easy. Alec is trying his best to find the Wild Hunt. But almost all of the faeries and their realms are older than every other Shadow World organization so there was very little about them to go on. 

 

“Where’s Aline?” Jace moved the topic to something that would make Helen happier more and it worked, she was smiling. 

 

“She’s in Alicante at the moment, visiting Jia. I miss her but she’s only a portal trip away and she’s only gone for a few more days. Is it bad that I’m this in love over a woman I’ve known for barely a year?” She asked grinning, Jace shakes his head, 

 

“No. Shadowhunters fall deeply once. We may love others but once we fall truly in love there’s no going back.”

 

It was Helen’s turn to give him a supportive smile. She held out her hand and he took it. “You’ll love again, maybe not as deeply as you loved Clary but you will.”

 

Helen has truly become a real friend to him, before he didn’t really have friends outside of his siblings. Then Clary came into his life and brought so many things in it and with her came a whole bunch of people he’s grown closer with.

 

“Am I interrupting?” A voice asked, they both turned to face Meliorn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make Jace and Helen best friends damn it! Jace deserves some friends outside his family and Simon. 
> 
> Tell me what you think :)


	16. Jace, Helen, and Meliorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is still in the tavern with Helen and Meliorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors in this. I will fix it when I get the chance.

Meliorn stood across from where Jace and Helen were sitting, Jace hasn’t seen Meliorn since he left Los Angeles, before he left he saw him on a weekly basis since the Mark incident.Helen had friends in the Seelie Court who knew a lot about the Wild Hunt, she and Jace were chasing every lead they could find about the Wild Hunt when Meliorn turned up. Jace sometimes forgets that the Seelie Realm isn’t part of their world that it has entrances everywhere. 

 

Nowadays, Meliorn hardly wore battle armor. There was no war to speak of he was wearing something similar to what he wore the first time Jace spoke to him. A white loose tunic and dark pants. His hair was also loose and maybe even bluer.

 

“Meliorn I didn’t see you there.” Helen says she greets him in a way she only did with other Seelie’s. Helen wasn’t hiding her Seelie half anymore. She embraced it, she was part of two worlds and used it to her advantage. When she’s in the Faerieland, Helen doesn’t wear what she typically wears when she’s in Los Angeles she wore brighter colors and she was more relaxed with her appearance.

 

“Helen I did not expect you to be here. How was Europe has any of your leads come through?” He sits next to Helen so she was sandwiched between the two of them, what Jace envied about the Seelie’s is their complete lack of boundaries or even the knowledge of such. Even Helen was comfortable with how closely Meliorn sat. His arm rested on the back of the seat as he listened to Helen’s answer. 

 

Then Meliorn turned his attention to Jace “how about you Jace? How’s it being back in New York?”

 

“Oh you know, my family watching my every move.”

 

“Oh I don’t miss that. I love my siblings and my uncle but I’m happy with my own apartment by the beach close enough to be near the Institute but far enough from the Institute that I have my own space.” 

 

“And speaking off I have to go update my brother Julian on something would you please excuse me.”

 

Helen gets up and leaves Jace and Meliorn once she was gone Jace turned to Meliorn. “There’s no technology in Faerie how will she reach anyone?”

 

“Faerie magic. Even half breeds have it isn’t as strong as the full blooded Seelie’s but with proper training it works enough for fire messages.” 

 

“So have you done it again?”

 

“Hm?” Jace brushes the hair the fell to his face, he needed a hair cut soon, and looked Meliorn in the eyes. 

 

“You went to see Clary again. Don’t lie Jace I can always spot it when you do.”

 

“How?” Jace asked avoiding his question. Meliorn caught it but played along. 

 

“Oh you have a tell Jonathan Herondale. All you mortals do when you speak the lies.”

 

“Really like what?” 

 

“Oh it’s different for all of you for example for Isabelle it’s when she plays with her wrist, especially when she has her bracelet on, plus she purposely keeps eye contact with me like she’s trying to prove that she isn’t lying. But you, you’re the opposite than your sister—,”

 

“Well I certainly hope so.” Meliorn grins but doesn’t lose his thoughts

 

“You look anywhere else but the person’s eyes when you lie. You also clench your jaw when you try to summon up an untruth answer.”

 

Meliorn chuckled, “what’s so funny?” asked Jace he straightens up and turns to Meliorn. 

 

“Your face, the great Jace Herondale afraid that some people can actual see through his persona. You should have known that by now Jace. Seelie’s are masters on seeing what is and what isn’t in front of us.”

 

“I did see her again. I talked to her.” He was tired of lying to everyone. Maybe it was good he couldn’t lie to Meliorn or Helen for that matter she always called him out on everything. 

 

Jace couldn’t read Meliorn’s face. It stayed the same throughout his reveal. So Jace took it as a sign to continue on. 

 

“She remembered my name and even where the Institute was. Though I don’t think she can see much unless she’s really focusing on it. But it’s a good sign right?”

 

“I think you want it to be a good sign because you are hoping for the best. I’m guessing you’ve told someone else about Clary?”

 

“I’ve told Magnus, he’s currently helping me find something that indicates that Clary getting her memories back won’t cause problems with the angels.”

 

“As your friend Jonathan I would say to be carefully hope is a wonderful thing but it’s hope that can also destroy you.”

 

Jace sighed, “can’t you just lie for once? I know you prefer the truth but sometimes lies are good for the soul.”

 

“Hmm, you ditched me earlier so I guess this is my payback for that. How was your mission?”

 

Helen came back just in time, “it was odd, we found something in the sewers.”

 

“Oh that’s what I smell, I thought it was just rotten kelpies” Helen crinkles her nose, “ha ha, two showers and I still smell like sewage. Anyway we found some type of riff after we stumbled upon at least 4 bodies. I couldn’t tell if they were mundane or not.” 

 

“A riff?” Helen asked, Jace nods “Yeah it was a green colored one. I was going to call Los Angeles to see if you guys had anything similar.”

 

Helen shook her head, “things have been remotely quiet, minus a few lower leveled demons making their way to our dimension. But I’ll tell the Institute to keep a look out.” 

 

Jace wanted to let it go, but even he had to admit it’s been too quiet this past year. He didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth but he knew things won’t be this easy for long. And if these riffs were going to be an issue he wanted to know, especially if bodies were going to keep popping up. 


	17. Clary (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad parts about remembering? Well the demons that come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them. 
> 
> Short Clary Chapter it’s more of a filler but also it just adds how much Clary is remembering.

Clary was running, all she could do was run. Every time she turned around she felt something chasing her. She found herself at an end of an alley way, she can hear them, she’s cornered. Then she sees them, creatures that were oozing slime that melted the ground around them. 

 

“Clarissa Fairchild” it hisses, _Fairchild?_ Who was Fairchild? she asked, but her voice replied. _‘You know who. Remember Clary. Remember’_ _._

 

It comes closer hissing her name over and over again until she felt something in her hands, they were swords, kindjals, her mind whispers again. Before she knew it the creature pounces on her and she stabs them. 

 

Clary jolts up from her bed, she was panting and sweating she looked around in the darkness of her room. She scrambles up and turns on her lamb and grabs her sketchbook book, every night for a week now she’s been having these vivid dreams, or nightmares she’d more likely call them, never in the same location, never the same creature, but always chasing her. She sketches the new monster, this was the first nightmare she’s woken up from where she wasn’t just running from them. She stops drawing the monster and flips the page to draw the swords that had the same types of marks she saw on Jace last week.

 

Everyday new marks have been appearing in her mind, she didn’t know what most of them meant but she still drew them. She wanted to call Jace every time she remembers something but she didn’t want to do it until she remembered something more than creatures chasing her or strange markings. She wanted something concrete. 

 

Clary sighed and looked at the clock, it was 5 in the morning. Well there was no way in hell she would be falling asleep again. She got up from her bed and changed into some workout clothes. She had a yoga class in Manhattan at 6 so she might as well do a run it helped that she lives close enough to the Brooklyn Bridge then the yoga studio was 2 blocks away from the bridge. 

 

She left a note for Julissa then went out she liked running, weirdly because she hated it when she was younger, but in the past year or so her stamina was crazy. She didn’t get tired after workouts anymore. Usually Luke would have to drag her out of bed for a run or she and Simon would try to do a gym class only to find themselves at Java Jones for the duration of the class. Now a couple miles didn’t make her as tired and she out runs most of her friends during morning runs. 

 

— 

 

Yoga was something she only recently started to do. All of her workouts were active ones. Kickboxing, Judo, Cardio, but she hasn’t done one where she didn’t have to overdo herself. So when she was at the rec center she saw an ad for a yoga class so she decided to try it. She’s been coming her for 3 months now. 

 

She picked up a mat and placed brought it to the center of the class. She was next to a woman who was in her mid 40’s. It was the first time Clary has seen her in the class, then again Clary has missed a few weeks thanks to her art show taking most of her time up. The woman looked up when she noticed Clary, she had dark brown eyes with long black hair that was tied up into a ponytail. 

 

“Oh hello are you new to the class?” She asked, her voice was friendly and familiar. 

 

“Oh no I just haven’t been to a class in a few weeks. Busy.”

 

She smiled, “Yeah I know the feeling. I just got back from my honeymoon last week and I heard about this class from a friend. I’ve been coming here all week.”

 

“Oh congratulations.” The woman beamed, she was clearly very happy and loved the man she married. 

 

“Where are my manners, I’m Maryse by the way.” She holds her hand out to Clary. 

 

“Clary.” Clary takes her hand, “it’s very nice to meet you Clary.”


	18. Alec and Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec visits the New York Institute and learns more about what they found about the riff they found. Of course checking on his sister and his parabatai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. 
> 
> Tell me what you think :)

Being back in New York was strange for Alec. It felt like he’s been chained to Idris since he’s moved there for the inquisitor job, it was everything he wanted and more but he did miss the city and being around his family. This was his second time back since and everything was pretty much the same. Except for the sight of his sister behind the Head of the Institute’s desk. He smiled as he watched her work, she hasn’t noticed him yet, her eyes were focused on the papers and she has headphones on. He was here to see Jace but he wasn’t in his room or the training center. Underhill said he hasn’t been back all night he usually patrols by himself since he got back from L.A. according to Underhill. So with one sibling missing he decided to check on Isabelle. 

 

He walked into the room slowly and sat in front of her desk. Izzy jumped a bit 

 

“Oh my god Alec don’t do that.” She took the headphones off and leaned back. Alec laughed a little bit. 

 

“Sorry you were in the zone.” Isabelle got up from behind the desk and hugged him. 

 

“What do I owe for your visit big brother?”

 

“Does there have to be a reason for me to visit my sister?”

 

Isabelle gave him her ‘tell the truth’ look that she’s mastered since she’s was 12. Alec sighed, “I wanted to see how Jace was doing. But apparently he’s not here.”

 

“He went on patrol last night he usually has breakfast with mom.”

 

Alec must have looked off because Isabelle asked “why does something few off?”

 

“That’s the think, everything feels normal. Usually Jace is constantly in a state of emotional flux and I can feel him. But right now? Everything is calm, but there’s an underlying feeling there you know? Like when Jace and I first became parabatai.”

 

Alec remembered the first week after they got their marks. He was confused because of his feelings, or what he thought was romantic feelings, for Jace. He knew Jace felt something because he would always ask Alec what was wrong. Alec would answer with “nothing.” then it was Alec’s turn to feel something except it was Jace’s self doubt. Like he didn’t think he would be good enough to be someone’s parabatai. When Alec felt that it hurt him that Jace, even after all the years they’ve lived together, still felt like he was disposable. 

 

“Jace has a lot on his plate, and he won’t share with us and that’s worrying me.” 

 

“Why don’t you go talk to him if he’ll tell anyone he’ll tell you.” Isabelle knows her brothers better than they know themselves. Jace and Alec were like fortresses but their walls came down if one of them asked. Jace could never keep anything from Alec if it was as serious as Alec felt. Maybe that’s why Jace has been avoiding Alec. He says he’s not, but he hasn’t talked to Alec in weeks. Usually he’s in Idris every other day with Alec. But recently Jace has been focusing on the Mark Blackthorn situation more, even though he was told by Alec that the Clave will have it handled, she knew that Jace wouldn’t let this go. 

 

“You said he’s at mom’s?” Alec asked, he took out his phone and texted his mother. She said she’s at a yoga class and hasn’t been home yet. But Jace does have a key so he could be there. 

 

“Mom’s not home.” Alec tells Isabelle, so he text Jace. 

 

**_Alec: Hey I’m in New York for the day. Where are you?_ **

 

“He’ll turn up. Wanna see some of the new things I added to the Annex?”

 

One thing Alec could count on to stay the same was Isabelle and the way she always makes sure that everyone else is taken cared of, that and the way the Institute was. It was late morning so everyone was either getting the patrol jobs or off to a late breakfast and for the younger Shadowhunters off to their lessons. 

 

“So where’s Magnus?” Isabelle asked from next to him as she signed some papers that were being pass to her.

 

“He’s taking care of something. He’ll be here by tonight or tomorrow.” 

 

“Why don’t you show me what you’ve found on those riffs?”

 

“Not much I have a team monitoring the one Jace and Underhill found in the sewers or Rockaway and I have another team looking for more riffs.”

 

Alec knew when they destroyed Edom they had a chance of the other hells getting a stronger hold on their realm. He didn’t want that, no one wanted that. So they had to secure anything they find that even resembles a dimensional riff.

 

Edom was a horrible hell dimension, but it wasn’t even the worse and Alec didn’t even want to think about the other ones that weren’t as studied as Edom. 

 


	19. Jace and Alec (ft Meliorn and Helen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Jace tell Alec the truth about Clary? And will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors in the chapter. I will fix them when I see them.

The sun was so bright in the room that he had to squint his eyes to see his phone. He looked at the time, 9:56, then he saw he got a text from Alec. He’s here in New York. Jace sighed and laid flat on his back, he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid Alec forever. He was just afraid that if Alec saw him he’d read all the emotions he was feeling. 

 

“Who’s on the phone?” Helen asked, she and Meliorn were very early risers, they rose when the sun did, he learned that early on. Helen was always the first one to the training room before he even woke up. Then again, Meliorn hardly ever stayed in bed, if the sun was up then so was he. Jace wasn’t a late riser but they made him feel like it. Helen was only here for 1 more day and the room she rented looked like a mess of books and maps and constellations that the Hunt followed. They were tracking the Wild Hunt again. While also tracking laylines of any hell realms, Jace could not let those riffs go either. 

 

“Alec. He’s in New York. What time did I fall asleep?”

 

“You crashed around 3, so solid 5 hours of sleep? Not bad.”

 

“Did either of you sleep?” He asked the two half breeds. Meliorn handed them tea, “I slept for about an hour. I don’t think Meliorn slept much or at all.” Helen said as she took the tea from him. 

 

“No offense, sweet Helen, but I can only sleep properly in my own home.”

 

“You should go see Alec. We have it from here and we’ll let you know if we find anything.” 

 

Jace rubbed his eyes and picked up his jacket. He texted Alec back quickly that he was on his way home. 

 

“Come see Isabelle and Alec before you leave okay?” He told Helen, she smiled and nodded. “Of course.” 

 

Before Jace left he turned to Meliorn who was holding out some food for him. “You’re going to Maia’s diner opening this weekend right?”

 

“Of course, I don’t think I would here the end of it from her if I do not go. She wants all of the members of the council in attendance.”

 

Jace smiles, yeah even he got messages from Maia threatening him in creative ways if he forgets to come to the opening. “I will see you there.” 

 

Helen was staying in a B&B close enough to the Institute that Jace didn’t even need to ride a train it was only a few blocks away. With his agility rune he made it back in no time. He knew where Alec would be even before he entered the church. 

 

It was early morning so most of the Institute were either at breakfast or still getting ready. He went to the the library where he found Alec sitting by the piano. 

 

“I gave up on teaching you how to play when I was 15 I think you should too.” Jace said, Alec grinned. 

 

“Hey I did pick up a few notes.” Alec was never the musical one but it never stopped him from wanting to learn. Usually Jace would just play while Alec listened to him. 

 

Alec got up and met Jace, Jace hugged Alec and relaxed into his embraced. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I would have ended my patrol earlier.” 

 

“A little surprised never killed anyone. Izzy told me about what you and Underhill found.”

 

“Yeah Izzy thinks it’s a dimension ran by another prince of hell.”

 

“But she doesn’t have any idea which prince.” Jace shakes his head, 

 

“But you have a guess.” 

 

He did. He couldn’t tell before in the dark but the ooz it was familiar because he’s seen it before. In one of the demonology books he’s studied. 

 

“I was looking over some of the photos the lab took and I got a better sight of it at first I though it was Leviathan, but then I looked at the surroundings.”

 

“Leviathan would have left black ooz not green.” Alec finished his thought. “It’s been too quiet Alec.” 

 

Alec agrees. He’s been in Idris for the past 8 months so he didn’t really know the goings of the outside but he knew, minus a few demons and Wild downworlders everything was normal. And like Jace, when things were normal it never stayed that way for long. 

 

“I’ll have Isabelle send more people out. How’s your search going for the Wild Hunt?”

 

Jace was about to deny what Alec said but he knew him to well to know that Jace would never leave this to the clave’s hands. But he didn’t have to say he was actively looking. 

 

“I’ve left alone for now. Helen wanted it that way, she’s in town by the way she’ll come by before she leaves to see us.”

 

“Do you want to talk anything about anything else Jace?”

 

Alec knew he was hiding something. Jace wanted to tell him about Clary, but not yet. Not until he hears from Magnus. 

 

“So why are you here alone? Usually Magnus comes with you to see Caterina.”

 

“He’s in the Spiral Labyrinth, he wanted to ask some friends about something he’s doing for a client. He should be back soon.”

 

So he didn’t have answers yet, if he’s going to the Spiral Labyrinth he needed more books and information.

 

“Jace you know you can always talk to me right?” Alec put his hand on Jace’s neck a sign of comfort for the both of them. To let the other know that they’re here. No matter what. 

 

Jace nods, Alec looks at it, concern swimming in his eyes that Jace knew would come. “It is about Clary again. It was her birthday a few days ago.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You went to see her again didn’t you? That’s why you haven’t come to see me because you knew I would notice.”

 

“She didn’t see me.” Jace lied, “I kept myself away” lies again. 

 

“Jace you’re playing with Fire you know that.”

 

“I just wanted to see if she was happy.”

 

“Is she?” Alec asked, he knew the answer already, they all did. Magnus had friends go check on Clary sometimes. Even from a distance they all said the same thing. She’s doing well, she’s happy, and she’s okay.

 

“You already know the answer to that.” Jace said as he sat down on the piano bench facing Alec. 

 

“I’m focusing on other things so I won’t be tempted to see Clary. Simon’s training, the dimensional riffs, research for Helen.” He knew what Alec wanted to hear because it’s what his family all wanted to know. That he was moving forward and not back, if they only really knew that Jace was at a stand still. He was doing everything he said to them but he was also stuck with Clary. Because he wouldn’t stop until he could have her back in his life. In this life where she belongs.

 

“Are you doing anything else while you’re here?” 

 

Alec shook his head and smiled, “what do you have in mind?”

 

“I’ll have the training room cleared.” Jace said. It’s been a while since he and Alec sparred, it would be good for them to get and frustration out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) comment your thoughts.


	20. Jace and Simon (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon pays way too much attention on Jace. 
> 
> *you must hate me. It’s 20 chapters and it’s only been a week and a half technically for them. LOL like how three seasons of the show happened in like 3 or 4 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors, but you knew that already.

He was sitting alone in the cafeteria with a book when Simon sat across from him with a bottle of blood. Jace looked at the vampire who was just staring at him. 

 

Jace groaned, “what?”

 

“Anything you want to tell me?” Simon leaned in on the table, he had that look in his eyes that Jace knew whatever he would say next would make him want to scream. 

 

“I have nothing to tell you Si.” Jace went back to his book but Simon continued to stare at him. 

 

“Okay fine be like that, I’ll just go ask Meliorn, and you know he’ll tell me the truth. Alec’s having the Downworld Cabinet meeting here away since he’s in town.” Simon went to stand up when Jace stuck out his leg to block him from moving. 

 

“What is it you think you know?” Jace asked, Simon has been watching him since the first time he found out about Jace’s nightly activities. Simon was smart and Jace knew that Simon probably noticed him not sneaking out often. 

 

“I know you haven’t been sneaking out at night for almost a week now. I know you’ve been reading up on memory retrieval recently.”

 

Jace shut the book he was reading, which wasn’t about memories but more about faeries and their history with bargains. Helen left last night for Los Angeles she was needed there more than here in New York. But she left Jace some books she’s gathered on faeries. Some were her father’s and some were books she found in other institutes. 

 

“I thought you wanted me to leave Clary alone?” 

 

Simon sighed, “when have you ever listened to me Jace? I know you enough to know that the only reason you’d leave Clary alone was if something happened.”

 

The way Simon was looking at Jace was the same way he did when Jace told him about the letter. Like a piece of him broke off. But this time he had a glimmer of hope. Jace knew if there were a way for Simon to get Clary back as well he would do it.He was one of the few people who loved Clary as much as Jace did. The way he loved Alec, if Simon were to ascend he and Clary would have made an amazing pair of parabatai. 

 

So Jace decided he would tell Simon what’s been happening. “Come with me.” They would need to talk in private, he didn’t want anyone else to know yet. 

 

—

 

They were in Jace’s room sitting in front of his fireplace. Jace watched Simon as he took in what he just told him. Jace told Simon everything that happened in the last two weeks. Clary being able to see him, them talking to each other, and meeting up with each other. Then he told Simon about her nose bleeds. 

 

And the headaches that Clary mentioned when he last talked to her, which was last night she finally called him. She mentioned that she remembered Maryse, or at least a bit, it started when she saw her at yoga, Jace was fuzzy about that part but he didn’t question it. Clary remembered someone else from the Shadow World and sure Maryse was mundane now but Clary met her when she was a Shadowhunter so it counted. But she mentioned headaches splitting ones. He talked to Magnus yesterday before he left for the Spiral Labyrinth he said he’ll come snd find him when he returns.

 

“we have to tell Isabelle and Alec. Luke too. This is to important to keep to ourselves Jace.” Simon quickly stood up but Jace pulled him back down. 

 

“Simon if we tell them, Luke especially, he’ll go looking for her. What if her memories hits her all at once? What if it harms her? I don’t want to risk it until I know what the risks are. That’s why I told Magnus he’s looking for a way. And I think he found something. He wants to talk to me later after the cabinet meeting.”

 

Simon turns to him, “I saw her on my date with Iz. At a yogurt shop we use to go too. She looks different. But she’s still Clary you know. During her birthday I almost called her, her number is still the same you know?”

 

He did, he dialled it a lot of times the first few months, he never talked to her but it helped knowing she was on the other side. 

 

“This is hope Jace. Hope that she’ll be able to come back into the Shadow World without pissing off the angels.”

 

“Hopefully it is, and hopefully Magnus has something to tell us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter sorry. I have some longer chapters coming up already written just editing.


	21. Magnus (ft Tessa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Spiral Labyrinth. Magnus and Tessa talk about Jace, Clary, and their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors.

The amount of bad news Magnus has given in his long life could fill a 6 volume book. Giving bad news to people that were close to him was worse. He still hasn’t told Alec about what Jace asked him to do last week and now he would have to tell Jace something he didn’t want to hear. 

 

Like the faerie realm time in the Spiral Labyrinth moved differently. Though it’s not as years have past, more like a few weeks at most. Magnus feels like he’s been here for days when in reality he’s probably been here no more than a few hours. His books at home were no help on memories spells or alterations because it wasn’t a charm or spell. It was a will of an Angel, and not a no name angel, it was the angel where all the Nephilim’s came from. 

 

A warlock man left another pile of books for Magnus to look over but he knew the closest thing he found to an answer was not the answer Jace, or himself, was hoping for. He wanted Clary to get her memories back as well, but at the rate Jace told him she was going, it would take years for her to regain everything she lost even if it was only a few months worth of memories. She did a lot during those months. 

 

“Find what you were looking for?” Tessa Gray was a sight, she looked the same way she did all those years ago in London when they first met and given that Tessa could change her appearance it was saying something. She was wearing skinny dark jeans with a green blouse, Magnus could see a the gem of the jade pendant that she‘s wore around her neck, the meaning of it doesn’t go over Magnus’s head.

 

“I found something, but it’s not what I was hoping for.”

 

“Sometimes the answers we get is not the answer we want.” She tells him, Magnus gives her a small smile. 

 

“I know. But I was hoping for something better than what I can give Jace. He and Clary deserve better. You could see him you know?”

 

“And what would that do Mags?”

 

Tessa has avoided any living relative since her kids became adults she felt that if she were around her family, seeing the age and die, she wouldn’t last as long as she did. But even Tessa knew that she would have to meet Jace someday and not just watching him at a distant. 

 

“Give him a chance to know where he comes from?”

 

“The stories on the Herondale line is a long one Magnus. Jace won’t have any blank spots when it comes to his family.”

 

Magnus gives Tessa and look, “it’s not the same as hearing it from family my dear Tessa.”

 

Magnus knows Tessa and he knows she would see Jace if it didn’t hurt her to actually meet him. Tessa’s immortality was more of a curse for her than the rest of the immortals because her immortal comes with burdens in leaving a family line behind to go on with out her. 

 

Magnus has never thought of having a family before Alec. He was okay with falling in love and accepting that each of his love will never go past a couple years because most of them will age and die or if he is in love with other immortals they would both get bored, or the relationship will just run it’s course, for example Camille who just got bored. Then Dot, well their relationship just ran its course, though his breakup with her was much better than his with Camille and managed to keep her a close friend. 

 

But now he has Alec, his Alexander, who made love fresh and new for him again. Like he was falling in love for the first time. Magnus played with the ring on his finger, it felt like it was a part of him, he would never Part with it, even after Alec— he didn’t like to think about that so he didn’t. 

 

“What’s on your mind Mags?” Tessa asked, he must have been lost in his own head again. 

 

“Just Alec, I never thought I would have this you know. This type of love is just not in the cards for immortals.”

 

Tessa was the only one who understood this love, because she had it. She would never voice what they were both thinking, what they both knew. So she just gave him a truly happy smile for him because she was happy for him, he knew that, she took his hand. 

 

“Go home and see your husband. Go talk to his parabatai, do not keep this from him he needs to know what is coming.”

 

Tessa was right he couldn’t avoid it forever. Jace deserves to know, it was the right thing.


	22. Magnus and Jace (ft Alec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes home from the Spiral Labyrinth and comes to talk to Alec and Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I’ll fix them if I see them.

Magnus portal straight to the institute instead of Idris, since he knew Alec would be there already since he was hosting another Downworld Cabinet meeting. Magnus didn’t attend the meetings much anymore it was usually attended by Lorenzo or other high warlock’s of the city they were having the meeting in. He was mainly just here to see some old clients and friends. 

 

Magnus needed to find Alec or Jace, whoever he found first, thankfully he found his husband first. Magnus smiles when Alec waves towards him as he excuses himself from the Shadowhunters he was talking to. 

 

Magnus leaned up as Alec placed a kissed on his lips. “How was the Spiral Labyrinth? Find what you were looking for?”

 

Magnus’s face must have shown dread because Alec asked him what was wrong.

 

“I just didn’t find the answer I wanted.”

 

Alec took Magnus’s hand and pulled him towards the church pews that lined the entrance way of the Institute and sat down with him. Alec always put others before him and that’s one of the many things Magnus loves about him, but he could tell Alec just yet. 

 

“Is it a serious problem? I haven’t seen you this invested in a client in a while.”

 

Magnus knew he’d have to tell Alec. Because when he tells Jace Alec will know what’s going on. Whenever Jace gets a rush of strong emotions, usually when he’s upset, Alec always feels it. Yes they were connected by the parabatai bond and a parabatai always knew what the other was feeling. But it’s been a bit more than the regular parabatai bond recently. Alec gets into moods, sad ones, and Magnus knows it’s Jace feeling it. One time last month when Jace came to visit Alec, and Alec was still in the office Jace stressed cleaned their entire living room when Alec got home he told them that there was a rebellion attack in France. 

 

While the Clave has changed and the Downworlders were much more accepted they couldn’t expect a complete change happen in a year. There were still some Nephilim and some Downworlders who didn’t like the change. Nephilim who didn’t want to work with Downworlders. Downworlders who didn’t want to answer to the Clave even more than they already did. 

 

“Come with me.” Magnus thought he’d kill two birds with one stone.

 

—

 

Simon left an hour ago, he said he needed to clear his head and that he’ll be back in time for the meeting. Jace was in his room working out, with everything going on in his head he needed a way to relieve his stress he had two ways of doing that, but the other option was off the table right now. Jace was on his second set of throwing stars when the door to his room opened, removing his target, thankfully Alec caught the star or else that would have been bloody. 

 

“By the angel Alec! I almost gave you a craniotomy.”

 

Jace saw that Magnus was with Alec, that wasn’t good. Magnus met Jace’s eyes, definitely not good. 

 

“You’re both here and I have to tell you something.”

 

“Magnus—“ Jace started. “It’s something Alec has to know Jace because it concerns him.” Magnus interrupts Jace, he hold his hand out to stop Jace from reasoning out. 

 

“What’s going on here?” Alec looked between him and Magnus, and Jace sighed he was hoping he wouldn’t have to tell Alec anything yet. 

 

“It’s better if it comes from you Jace. I’ll tell you what I found out after you catch him up.”

 

“Wait? Jace is your client?” 

 

Alec’s eyes remained on Jace, he didn’t want to tell Alec but Magnus was annoyingly right and if Magnus brought Alec into this whatever he found wasn’t good.

 

“Clary is remembering.” Jace said pointedly, Alec’s eyes went wide a bit before Jace continued, he didn’t want Alec to have a chance to interrupt. “I lied earlier when I told you she didn’t see me, she did see me. When I went to go see her at her art show, it was the first time she ever did and I was glamoured and I thought I would be safe but she saw me.” 

 

Normally Jace could read Alec’s face like reading a book that’s he had read a million times, but this time Alec was unreadable. He was quiet and Jace hated that as much as when Alec reprimanded him or Isabelle when they don’t follow the rules. 

 

“Alec?” Alec got up from where he sat on Jace’s desk and closed his door. Shutting them off from the rest of the Institute. 

 

“Who else knows?” Okay not the thing Jace expected to come out from Alec’s mouth but he didn’t argue. 

 

“Just Simon, I told him an hour ago.”

 

Alec turned to Magnus, “what did you find out?” he was clearly upset that Magnus didn’t tell him, especially since it concerned Jace. 

 

Alec was too calm, Jace and Magnus both knew that. But they weren’t going to argue for him to be pissed, though at least if he showed it they would know how to react but Alec had learned to be even more levelheaded in the last year, though he couldn’t hide his angry from them. When Magnus looked at Jace, the look he had was the same look as when he first told Jace he couldn’t bring Clary’s memories back a year ago. 

 

“I didn’t want it to be like this, but it’s not good. What happened to Clary wasn’t a regular deruning nor was it a regular memory charm. It came from the angels, your patrons, it’s Raziel’s will Jace. The books don’t say much because it’s not common— but her remembering it’s up in the air. But what we have on anything concerning their angels in their anger it never ends well.” 

 

“No.” Jace didn’t accept Magnus’s answer he wouldn’t, they were all so close to having her back. “Her nose only started to bleed when I told her things. She’s been remembering on her own, so far nothing bad has been happening—“ Jace clenched his jaw when he remembered his phone call with her “she’s been getting headaches.” 

 

“What? You didn’t send me a fire message?” Magnus asked, the headaches were newnews for him.” 

 

“I haven’t seen her since she returned my ring, she called me last night.”

 

“What you saw her again after that day?” Magnus said, surprised. 

 

“It wasn’t like I went looking for her she came here because she remembered, on her own, where I would be.”

 

“Jace, Clary remembering isn’t just dangerous for her. What if the angels get mad that you’re defying them? What if they punish you?” Alec asked he looked worried now instead of mad. 

 

“What is the worse thing they could do to me that they didn’t already do?” Jace asked, giving a sarcastic laugh. 

 

Jace has been told by everyone that he would get in trouble because he was defying the will of the angels. But they couldn’t do anything to him anymore. They could punish him by removing his runes like Clary, separating him from his family, from Alec, but it would just be as painful as when they took Clary away from him. He didn’t care, they could try to hurt him even more than they did. 

 

Alec sees the look on Jace’s face. 

 

“Magnus, I need to talk to Jace alone.” Alec didn’t take his eyes away from Jace. Magnus didn’t argue he just put his hand on Alec’s and gave it a squeeze then left Jace’s room. Leaving the two of them to talk about the things Jace was keeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way for the next update you’ll be getting duel updates so two chapters will come out at the same time :)


	23. Jace and Alec (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace begins to tell Alec what happened in Alec as Alec confronts him of not telling him the whole story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I’m straying from what might happen on the show and into my own story territories. 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them.

Neither of them said anything after Magnus left for a moment. Jace didn’t meet Alec’s eyes because he could feel what Alec was already feeling. Neither of them really knew how much pain Jace was in. Because for Jace pain was just another thing he got good at hiding with sarcasm or fake happiness he got so good at it that even he believed it. But deep down Jace was still feeling what he felt the night Clary left. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this is how you’ve been feeling?” The sadness and betrayal in Alec’s voice was prominent. He was sad that he didn’t know how bad Jace was feeling. Betrayed by their own bond that he could only feel what Jace’s surface emotion was.

 

“We don’t lie to each other Jace.” Alec when Jace didn’t reply to his question. He was still standing by Jace’s desk. 

 

“I didn’t lie. I would never lie about our bond. I guess I just buried everything I was feeling after the first couple of months then when you guys left for your honeymoon and I went to L.A and it felt like I could just ignore everything that happened in New York, and I guess I made myself believe that I accepted it, that I couldn’t be with Clary.” 

 

That was the truth, when he arrived in L.A. Helen was the first person who greeted him. She hugged him and told him that he would be better here. To get away from New York for a while, where Clary was only a train ride away. Then Jace asked his dad to put him on any mission right away. Robert, like Helen, witness first hand what happened that night so he didn’t argue with Jace. He put him to work right away and like always Jace was great with his job. Helen was right he managed to somewhat forget what happened even though at night he either laid away in bed or went out and walked around the city until morning, for a while at least. 

 

Lying to himself got easier, then one day he found himself not having to lie. It was good to feel somewhat happy again, but given his luck it got taken away again then the thing with Mark happened. Having someone else being taken away from those that loved him triggered Jace. Maybe that’s why he was putting a lot of himself in this because if he helped Helen and her family get Mark back it would make him feel better.

 

Alec didn’t know everything that happened in Los Angeles he knew the Mark Blackthorn incident wasn’t everything that happened. Jace could hide his emotions and sometimes it fooled Alec, they were both good with that if an emotion was too strong for the both of them. But what couldn’t fool Alec was when Jace wasn’t telling the full story to himself. 

 

“What else happened in L.A. Jace?”

 

The confused look on Jace’s face proved Alec’s point. “What do you mean?” 

 

Alec took pity on him and sat next to him. 

 

“Take out Clary. Take out what happened to Mark. Something else happened in L.A. and it’s making you feel confused.”

 

“I’m not confused.” Jace said rather quickly that it took Alec aback. But Jace wasn’t confused, it took Jace a minute to figure out what Alec meant about what else happened in L.A. but he knew what he meant now. Something else did happen in L.A. he wasn’t avoiding it per say, but it was just easier to separate his months in L.A. with his life here. 

 

“Then what Jace? You’re keeping something more from me and whether you know it or not, you’re keeping it from yourself too.” 

 

Jace sighed he would have to talk about Los Angeles because he wouldn’t directly lie to Alec about this. Or keep it from him, if it was Alec who asked he would cave in tell but Alec’s been giving him space since the start of this never pushing him to talk. But it was time to clear the air. For Alec to know everything about him and it all starts in L.A.

 

Jace couldn’t be seated while he told this story. He got up and stood by the window and turned to face Alec. Alec didn’t move from his spot on Jace’s bed. 

 

“It started a few weeks after I arrived in L.A.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Please leave a comment.


	24. Jace (Flashback - Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to rebounds and earthquakes. Yeah you know where this is going.
> 
> Find out more about the months Jace spent away from home and what happened to him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...
> 
> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors in it. I will fix them when I see them.

**_ -6 months ago, January in L.A.- _ **

 

He had gotten into a routine pretty quickly. It was basically his routine from back home but catered to L.A. life. He would wake up around 6 am to go to the training room to get a morning work out, usually Mark or Helen, who are there already. Then he would train with them until it was time for breakfast. After that if there was anything on the screen for the day he would patrol with Helen or Mark. 

 

Demon actives are low since Edom exploded and Jonathan was killed, so patrols usually consisted of Jace sitting on top of one of the not so tall buildings in the middle of LA with Helen watching the mundane go about their lives like normal. 

 

“Okay this is boring right now, can you finish this patrol on your own? Aline is in town for the night and I would like to see her before she leaves.”

 

Jace grins, Helen was his favorite person in L.A. she didn’t look at him like he was a stranger or treated him with kid gloves with the whole Clary thing. She was just straight forward and even suggested he comes out with her and her friends, sometimes he said yes but he always left early. 

 

“Go ahead leave me alone to die of boredom while you have fun with your girlfriend.” He said with fake annoyance. 

 

Helen ignored his dramatics and smiled “Great! Thanks Herondale you’re the best.” She jumper down from the building and landed like a cat, gracefully on the sidewalk, as mundanes walked around her. She looked up and yelled up 

 

“It’s a slow night Jace go do something and don’t spend your night watching the city go by.”

 

After that night Jace did just that, whenever a patrol night was slow he and Helen would do there own thing mostly. But sometimes they would hang out together. Like the day of Jace’s birthday, he never made a big deal out of his birthday’s anymore, but on the morning of his birthday Max came into the kitchen, before his lessons, and spilled the beans which made Helen and Mark, who he also grown close with, bother him with birthday related things. 

 

So during their patrol that night Helen made him come and hang out with her at the Shadow World bar it was like the Hunter’s Moon in New York but it was by the beach and was more of like a hut with the tables and some beach couches on the sand.

 

“See isn’t this better than doing patrol on your birthday and sitting on a billboard or roof top?

 

Helen ordered them both drinks as he looked around it seemed to be a mix of Downworlders and Shadowhunters in the bar, like the New York Institute the only family who permanently lived in Los Angeles Institute were the family who were running it. Even though Robert was head of the Institute, the house still technically belonged to the Blackthorn’s so they all lived there, aside for Helen who recently just moved into an apartment close to the Institute, with Robert and Max. So Jace didn’t really know all the Shadowhunters that were in the bar. He recognized a few but not enough to remember their names. 

 

“Do you always have this affect on people?” Helen asked, Jace looked at her she rolled her eyes and gestured at the people looking at him. 

 

He would be lying if he didn’t notice people’s stares but he never really paid attention to them unless he was interested and he was never interested, not since Clary. 

 

“It’s not a crime to start seeing someone again Jace. You will never love anyone as much as you loved Clary and I’m not saying to fall in love, though who knows. I’m just say to have some fun. In our line of work you never know when death will be we might as well have some fun.”

 

She takes a sip of her drink, Helen was right. And before Clary that philosophy was what Jace lived by. It was fun to be young and single Jace was never one for monogamy and he never really saw himself settling down. Then he met Clary and she changed everything for him but now she was gone or at least gone from his world. In their world they fought young and died young hardly anyone died of old age and natural causes. So they lived more just as they fight. 

 

He took a sip of his drink and watched as the people mingled around him, some were looking at him, girls giggled, guys glared or stared. Helen talked to a few people but she never did anything, faeries liked to be free in love, but Helen was faithful to Aline. She loved being around people, but it was never anything more than friendly conversations. Jace told Helen he wanted to go for a walk and she was going to argue with him saying that he couldn’t leave his somewhat birthday party but then her phone rang, Jace knew who it was and he was thankful for Aline’s timing because it gave him an escape.

 

He was a mile up the beach when he saw a figure lying down on the sand. He got worried and ran up to them, it was a guy, a Shadowhunter, Jace could see his runes, even in the dark, that were on his arms and neck, he was about to check if the man was breathing but then he jumped up and picked up his sword and looked around. He groaned in pain once he got his balance back and was much more conscious, Jace took out his stele an drew a Iratze on him. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jace asked once the guy wasn’t hunching over anymore. As Jace got a better look at him he saw the guy had light brown hair and hazel eyes, if he had blue eyes Jace would have thought he was another Blackthorn. 

 

“I’m okay. I chased a rather testy demon from the boardwalk. It must have had friends because the next thing I knew I was being healed by you—so thanks.”

 

He was looking at Jace like he was waiting for something, it took a minute for Jace to realise what he was waiting for but then he got it. 

 

“I’m Jace.”

 

“Jace Herondale? Wow, I never thought I’d meet you. I’m Damien Lockwood.” He held out his hand to Jace who takes it and shakes it. They were taught to memorize all the names of the families that ran Institutes so Jace recognized the name  

 

“You’re family runs the Seattle Institute right.” The Lockwood’s were a Shadowhunter family that was mainly based in the Pacific Northwest. They’ve run the Seattle Institute for over 100 years now, that’s the longest one sole family has ever kept an Institute in there name. 

 

Damien nods has he puts his sword back into his holster. 

 

“What are you doing down here?” 

 

“I’m visiting. I should have gone straight to the L.A. Institute but well...”

 

“Demon?” Jace said, Damien laughed and nods, “little shit must have gotten away.”

 

“What about you? What are you doing here?”

 

“On the beach or in L.A?”

 

“Which ever you want to answer.” Damien said he was cleaning himself up from the sand. 

 

“I’m avoiding being social right now.” Jace answered honestly, Helen would chew him out when she saw him, but he never cared for his birthday much once he reached 15. He only celebrated it because Maryse insisted they do and he wanted to make her happy.

 

“Say no more I’ll get out of your hair. I just need to find my phone.” Damien looked around the sand he then bent down and picked up the phone, the broken phone.

 

“Well that’s great. Before I get out of your hair, can I borrow your phone?” Jace nods and handed him his phone. 

 

He turned it on and a picture of Clary as his lockscreen popped up. “Oh she’s pretty. Is she your girlfriend?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Jace’s emotions must have shown on his face because Damien didn’t ask any more questions he just cleared his throat and dialed a number. 

 

“Hey I’m in L.A. already. Yeah can you just tell Robert Lightwood I’ll be a little late.”

 

“You’re staying at the Institute?”

 

“Yeah I’m the substitute weapons instructor for the younger kids for a few months.”

 

Jace was surprised he didn’t seem like one to be teaching kids how to handle weapons or kids in general. He was about Jace’s age so it was surprising he was an instructor. Sure they’ve all lead a training class but it was usually just for one class. 

 

“I can see by the look on your face you weren’t expecting that.”

 

“No it’s just most of the instructors are more... seasoned I guess, they don’t normally do field work anymore. How old are you?”

 

“25 and I get that a lot, my Institute is a lot smaller than most of the bigger cities so we do any job we have too. I’ve always liked working with the kids. Plus I have 3 younger sisters so it works.”

 

“Well I can take you back to the Institute right now. I’m sure Robert is still awake.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah come on, let me just call Helen.” Jace took his phone back from Damien and called Helen. 

 

“Blackthorn? If you’re busy you don’t have to take me.”

 

“It’s fine she’ll understand plus her girlfriend just called her so she’s pretty occupied right now.”

 

Once he told Helen what happened he and Damien headed back to the boardwalk to get Damien’s stuff which was stuffed inside a pier locker room. They decided to take a cab back to the Institute since the bus Damien arrived on was long gone. 


	25. Jace (Flashback - Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks. More “Earthquakes”. Last flashback chapter of semi happy Jace. Oops. 
> 
> Chapter Song: Hurricane by Fleurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them. 
> 
> I decided I wanted Jace to be Bi in the beginning of this story (like chapter 5 or so). Technically it was suppose to be with Meliorn (as I said in my end note way way back) but I decided I didn’t want it to be someone who’s going to be a constant in the story. So Damien was created. I know who he looks like but picture him as you will.
> 
> Clace is still endgame. Also a lot happened in a year for Clary too. I already have her flashback chapters in Ideas. 
> 
> Guess who’ll she be telling it to {Hint: Jace}

As weeks past, and Damien settled into the Institute more, Jace grew closer to Damien. They didn’t have a lot in common at first but that’s what made things fun for Jace. Most of the people he normally hung out with he’s known for almost all his life, with the exception of Helen, so they knew him already. 

 

But with Damien they were getting to know each other and becoming friends easily, what surprised Jace was how easy it was with Damien, contrary to popular believe Jace didn’t make friends easily, it took him nearly 2 years to completely trust Alec and Isabelle and see himself as their family. Damien didn’t look at Jace as someone with all this baggage. He joked around with him and teased him, mercifully he may add, like when Jace made a mistake in training, or the lessons that he managed to rope Jace into helping him with. 

 

When they weren’t in the Institute they would hang out with some friends, mostly Helen and her friends. They tried some mundane things like hung out in the Santa Monica fair, Helen told them about this thing called an escape room. They beat it in like 10 minutes but it was fun and mundane. Helen gets really bossy when she’s under pressure, and Damien gets super into games no matter what kind they were, so he, Mark, and a girl Mark was seeing, Abigail, just let the two of them go off during the game. It was the most fun Jace had in months. 

 

It was around March, a few weeks after he got back from Isabelle’s birthday in New York, when Damien came to meet him when he arrived was when Jace felt a shift in his friendship with Damien, it was there before he thinks but this time Jace was much more happy, so he let himself feel it. It was a feeling that he hasn’t felt in a while, not since Clary, a feeling that he didn’t think he’d feel again—want and attraction, happiness and warmth all those good feelings but also anxiety, and fear of messing things up. 

 

It scared him, and not because Damien was a guy, no, Jace was never one to care about the gender of his partner. Sure he’s mainly been with girls, but he’s been with some guys too, not as much, and granted they were Seelie Knights or Court members that Kaelie had introduced him too. But Clary was his only real relationship lasting more than 2 weeks, because most Seelie’s, didn’t really care for relationships pass a physical relationship and Jace had never wanted more than that  

 

Jace realized he liked guys like he liked girls when he was 14. Isabelle had dragged him out to a movie screening in Central Park, Alec said no because it wasn’t technically allowed, but he and Izzy were always rule breakers. It started with the old Star Wars films, they were never super fans like Simon was, but he did know what the films were. A young Harrison Ford was much a sexual awaken for him like he was for Isabelle. It also didn’t help that Han was brave and adventurous and a rebel who looked at Leia like she was the world.

But then they started doing it every other weekend when they didn’t have training or Hodge was focusing on the other kids. It was fun, Jace met other kids his own age that didn’t know him, that weren’t trained to be soldiers, both girls and guys, who were just normal teenagers. Isabelle figured it out about 4 months into their weekly outdoor activities when she saw him staring at this guy about, 2 years older than them, 

 

“Dibs” she said, Jace was surprised for a moment but then he grinned and said “you can’t call dibs Iz, he’s way to old for you” he had a protectiveness of Isabelle like a big brother, but he knew Izzy could easily handle herself.

 

”so? I’m almost 13.”

 

“Still too old Iz, besides, he’s a mundane.”

 

”whatever, fun is fun” she stole his popcorn and walked away, he made a face and called after her “Don’t say that! You’re 12!”

 

”13!” She yelled back laughing,

 

Jace looked at the guy again who winked at him when he caught him looking. Jace didn’t blush but he certainly felt flush.

 

So, 3 months before everything went to shit, when Damien leaned in to kiss him, as they watch most of the Institute have a party on the beach for Ty and Livvy Blackthorn’s 12th Birthday, Jace kissed him back. It was the first kiss he had since Clary. It felt good, it distracted him more than training, more than fighting rogue demons.

 

Damien was the one who pulled away first and apologised for kissing him.

 

“Why are you apologising?” Jace asked he turned and leaned against the railing edging closer to Damien who definitely noticed and relaxed. 

 

“I didn’t think you were looking for a relationship. Let alone a relationship with a man.”

 

He’ll give him that not a lot of people knew about Jace’s sexuality. He’s pretty sure the only ones who knew were the Seelie’s, and Isabelle, but he knew Alec never knew, still didn’t. Alec was too busy making sure that no one ever found out about his own sexuality, or his feelings for Jace, Jace knew, of course he did, to realize other things. Jace was good at watching Alec, Jace loved him, just never in the way Alec thought he felt about him. But the faeries, they were always good at reading people. They knew things before you did. Maybe that’s the other reason he’s only ever had flings with Seelie’s they didn’t expect much outside the bedroom. They were never looking for a relationship so Jace always thought it would be the easy way. He never saw love as something he would get because it was drilled into him that it was a distraction. 

 

Then the one time he truly opened himself to love, outside his family, it was ripped away from him. Maybe that’s why he was opening himself up to Damien because he knew this won’t be forever. He won’t be here forever and neither was Damien. They would be in the now with no expectations for the future. 

 

After that day Jace was noticeably happier and less self destructive, as Alec and Isabelle would call it. They didn’t sneak around, no one really mind, thanks to Alec and Magnus more Shadowhunters were becoming more open with their personal lives. Robert was surprised at first, but he accepted it much quicker than Jace expected. Max was a 12 year old boy would could care less about his brother’s love life and Helen said she called it the first time she saw them training together, also he always chose to patrol with him instead of her. 

 

“Also your aura seemed much more lighter and less foggy.” Mark said from behind a book he was reading, he was always buried in a book, like his younger brother Ty, though Ty only read detective novels. Jace didn’t even realise he was in the room. 

 

“That, and he’s ditched you 3 times in 2 weeks to hang out with Damien.” Helen added as she plucked a strawberry from Mark’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	26. Jace (Flashback - Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth Explodes under Jace’s feet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the flashback for Jace. This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see it.

It was good for a while but then Jace got in his own head, and then that’s when it all went to hell. He realized was getting too attached to Damien. When he decided to come to L.A. he was not looking for anything, not a fling, or a relationship, he just wanted to get out of New York but then he met Damien, and things started to change and it’s scared him shitless. 

 

That’s why when a mission came in to fight a bunch of rogue Seelie, Jace jumped the shot and told Robert he’d go, he knew the Faerie Realm well enough that he’d be in and out in a few hours, Robert agreed, but as he left Helen and Mark met him by the portal followed by Damien, he couldn’t back out of it now so his head was distracted during the whole mission because he couldn’t focus on the task, Damien kept asking him if they were okay. They had a, what Jace would say, a disagreement but it was definitely more of a fight now that he thinks back to it. That was when they were attacked, there were 6 Rogue Seelie’s coming at them from and some of the Seelie Knights who were sent to help them so he didn’t know who was fighting with them or against them. That’s when he made the mistake, Damien called for him and he looked where it came from, he saw where Damien was looking at a Seelie was coming for him, or so it seemed so he defended himself.

 

Then it was his turn to yell, when he turned back Damien was falling to his knees, Jace saw blood coming from Damien’s chest. The look in his eyes were something Jace would remember forever. He saw that look only once before when he thought the father he knew was killed before his eyes. But this time it wasn’t an illusion, this time it was happening. Jace fought his way against a hoard of demonic insect the rogue Seelie brought and manage to make it to Damien before he died.

 

The last thing they did was fight with each other. The last thing Jace said to him was that this was a mistake. The last thing Damien saw was Jace’s mismatched eyes filled with shock, rage, and regret at the Seelie who did this.

 

Damien tried to smile at him, because he knew what Jace had seen, what they all had seen in their lives, but Jace had the worse of it. So even as he bled out while being held by Jace, as Helen and Mark looked on, he smiled and said

 

”You don’t regret it. I don’t either.” 

 

It didn’t end there, since Jace killed a member of the Wild Hunt, he realised that a few hours later when Helen came to find him,  a few days later, after they had Damien’s funeral, the hunt arrived at the Institute. Demanding that justice be serve. They demanded that Jace was to be punished for what he had done to their brother. Punishment in the Wild Hunt was extremely severe, they were faeries they never took punish lightly. 

 

Jace was about to do something when he felt vines tightly wrapped around him, it was Mark to had him in hold sob Wild Hunt wouldn’t take him. Mark and Helen stepped in front of him to fight. The hunters noticed the two of them right away but their eyes were on Mark.

 

And as if they were having a silent conversation the leader of the Hunt looked at Mark then the vines let Jace loose. Faerie magic wasn’t like Warlock Magic. It was quiet as and didn’t make a show. One moment Mark was between Jace and Helen the next he was stood next to the leader of the Hunt. Helen screamed and ran for her brother but the vines, this time coming from one of the riders was now on it’s way to Helen binding her down and making her unable to move. 

 

“You brother has chose to pledge himself to the Wild Hunt in turn for Jonathan Herondale’s freedom. It is done and the price is paid.” With that they disappeared. The Blackthorn kids ran to their sister. Max and Robert went to Jace. Jace expected Helen to punch him or attack him but she didn’t do anything just stayed on the ground even after the vines let her go and let him help her up.

 

Wherever he went he caused pain and loss. His last 2 months in L.A. were spent with Helen researching everything they could on the Wild Hunt. Their patterns, where they went, how they lived. But it was sparse knowledge gathered by Nephilim. Thankfully they knew someone who could help. Meliorn was a godsend, he had information about the Hunt. He was surprised to see Jace in Los Angeles but he didn’t ask questions. He gave Helen and Jace useful leads to help them get closer to finding Mark. 

 

His last mission with the L.A. Institute was an unsanctioned one. He and Helen followed a lead by Meliorn and asked the high warlock of Los Angeles, by the name of Malcom Fade, to portal an isle off the Irish see. The mission was a bust, while they did find Mark it wasn’t a good outcome. Mark was a member of the Hunt now, not a hostage like they thought and while only a few months had pass for them, for Mark it had been years. Mark hugged his sister like she was just a dream that would fade away. He looked at Jace and said he did not blame him, the way mark spoke, it wasn’t like the way he was used to. It was like he was part of the Seelie court. They were caught as they tried to get Mark to come with them but Mark defended them saying they were not any danger to the Hunt. That they would be leaving. Mark turned to them and told them not to look for him anymore because it wasn’t safe. Then, before they could say another word, they were back in L.A. 

 

The next day Jace decided he would go home. Because no matter where he went his baggage gets bigger. At least in New York he was in familiar territory.

 

He told Robert he would be going home that day. He never had a close relationship with Robert but he was a the only father figure Jace had that didn’t just treat him as a soldier but an actual son. Jace went to find Helen and found her sitting on the Balcony of Mark’s room, which was next to Jace’s room, Helen told him that she wouldn’t give up until Mark was home. But that Jace didn’t have to worry or feel obligated to help her anymore. 

 

“Helen I want to help I’m not doing it because I have to, I’m doing it because Mark deserves to be home here.” Helen leaned on his shoulder and they watched the ocean move in and out for a while until it was late and Jace had to go. Jace thought about the last 6 months. He knew he was running from one loss back to another, but he had to face the one first. He had to learn to be in a city where the love of his life was, and her not knowing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way the song I’ve been referencing in the flashback chapters is “Dress” by Taylor Swift.


	27. Alec (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec processes what Jace has told him about L.A. while also getting ready for the Cabinet Meeting he was suppose to lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors.
> 
> Alec’s reaction here is more about Jace not telling him about his life and mad that he didn’t know. Granted Alec had his own concerns. But you know Alec and Jace, they blame themselves if they don’t pick up on what’s wrong with the other.

Alec leaves Jace’s room after he finished telling his story. There was so much to unpack that Alec couldn’t even form words when Jace asked him what he was thinking. Alec knew it shouldn’t be the thing that stuck with him, but it was, Jace was always good a keeping things separated but he had a whole life that Alec didn’t know about and it made him mad. While Alec was doing everything in his power to keep his own feelings and identity a secret from the Clave, Jace didn’t, he’s pretty sure the Clave didn’t know. Alec wasn’t sure if he was mad that Jace never told him, or jealous that Jace didn’t even worry about it. 

 

Alec, in a state of flux, didn’t even hear someone calling his name. He looked up and saw Lydia, her eyes filled with concern when she saw his face. 

 

“What’s wrong did something happen?” She asked, she was always so genuine even after the way the started their friendship. 

 

He sorts himself out and got up from the couch.

 

“Hey when did you get here?”

 

“Magnus said you’d be in Jace’s room but here you are. What happened?”

 

“It’s a long story and we have to get this meeting started. Is everyone here?”

 

“We’re just missing Simon, but Isabelle just called him, he should be on his way.” Lydia was somewhat his partner but also his manager Alec’s been busy with everything that he’s put out for the Clave that it was hard to keep everything straight. But he was thankful that he and Magnus ran into Lydia a couple months after they moved to Idris. She had just returned home after a stationed assignment in Singapore and was looking for something easier to do so Alec offered her a job in the inquisitor’s office. 

 

She mainly ran everything in the Inquisitor’s department that he didn’t. She gave out missions and saw to that the Institute’s hadn’t broken any of the new rules he put out. Basically in mundane terms, she was sort of like his Vice President. 

 

They headed to the meeting room, Maia, Meliorn, and Lorenzo were already there. Simon appeared with Isabelle a few seconds after he and Lydia arrived. Alec knew Jace had told Simon already and by the look on his face he was still adjusting to the news. He caught Alec’s eyes and Alec gave him a “we’ll talk later look” Simon gave him a slight nod before taking his seat between Maia and Lorenzo. Alec took his seat next to Meliorn, and Lydia on Meliorn’s other side. 

 

“I call this meeting of the Downworld Cabinet meeting into session” Alec started the meeting, he had a lot of things going on inside his head, he can feel Jace through his bond and he was anxious and worried that he may have broken Alec’s trust. But Alec couldn’t think about that right now, no matter how much he could feel it. 

 

Simon started the meeting by talking about the vampire dens they’d taken cared of, either by moving then to the nearest clan or getting rid of them because they were too dangerous to keep alive, thankfully most of the vampires agreed to move to a clan. 

 

Maia went next, her pack was growing and as far as Alec could tell most of them were either born wolves or accidentally turned. “They’ll be at the opening of Taki’s this Saturday so everyone can meet them.” She said talking about her newest members.

 

Meliorn didn’t really have much to report, since the death of the old Seelie Queen they gained a new one. She was still young so Meliorn was running the Seelie Court until the new Queen’s memories from the old one was restored. Alec didn’t really understand the Seelie Hierarchy. But he didn’t question it.

 

Magnus and Lorenzo took turns at who sat in during the Downworld Cabinet Meetings that were held in New York, this time it was Lorenzo, who had nothing new to report the warlocks basically governed themselves and they had no new issues with the Clave at the moment so everything was apparently all good. But Alec knew that’s probably change in a week or so since it always does.

 

Lydia then tells them about what’s been going on in the other Institutes, aside from New York, Alec doesn’t attend the other cities Downworld Cabinet meetings. So far they only had a few other cities with such Cabinet but Lydia attends them as the representative for the Clave along with whoever is the head of the Institute. 

 

“I just got back from Los Angeles yesterday. Apparently one of the Blackthorn Children, Julian Blackthorn I believe, found a rift under the Santa Monica pier. Robert has the place quarantined and glamoured against the mundanes but he can’t glamour it from the Downworld. He’s worried that it might cause an issue when the Downworlders see what is going on.” 

 

They sent out warnings to all the Institutes of the world to look out for these rifts so far only New York and now Los Angeles had seen them. But Alec knew this wasn’t the end. They still haven’t closed but nothing came out of them, aside from the few minor demons they could easily handle. It’s like it was waiting for something. As of this moment Isabelle has 4 Shadowhunters guarding the rifts, he’d have to talk more with her about this later but for now he needed to go speak to Jace again. 

 

After everyone finished saying what they wanted to say and Alec planned when and where the next meeting would be everyone split apart. The only ones left in the room was him and Magnus, who’s been looking at him worriedly since he stepped inside the room. 


	28. Magnus and Alec (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus knows more than his husband.

“How’d everything go with Jace? How’s he handling the news about Clary?” Magnus voice dropped a bit when mentioning Clary’s name. He wasn’t sure who was in the know yet and the hall echoed like a stadium.

 

“We didn’t talk about Clary much.” Alec walked out of the room as Magnus followed him, he couldn’t stay still and while he knows some of the anxious emotions are his, he can also feel Jace’s own anxious emotions. “We talked about L.A. and what happened to him there.” They stood in the back hall where no one really came in to, Alec leaned against the wall and Magnus stood next too him. 

 

“What else happened in L.A. Alexander?” Alec told Magnus about the Mark Blackthorn situation, it wasn’t a secret. A half Seelie half Nephilim boy gets taken by the Wild Hunt and it’ll bound to make some noise. 

 

“Jace met someone— A guy.”Magnus didn’t seem to catch on, he didn’t blame him, it took Alec a few minutes to realise what Jace meant when he said he grew close to Damien, Alec thinks he’s met Damien once before, the Lockwood family hardly ever came to Idris unless it was a mandatory meeting. From what Alec could remember about him, he was about a year older than Alec, he had light brown hair and friendly attitude. It was hard to picture him as an adult, since when he last saw him, Alec was probably 9 or 10, while Damien was 12 or 13.

 

“Wha— Oh. Wow I did not expect that from Jace. Then again—,”

 

It was Alec’s turn to look at Magnus confused. 

 

“It’s just—Jace is someone who loves people, or at least being around them, and given his philosophy on love before Clary, I can see how he wouldn’t care who he spent his time with.”

 

“So you assumed?” Alec asked, he wondered if he was the only one who didn’t see it, was he to blinded by his own worries? He was so busy to keep up his illusion that he didn’t notice anything. 

 

“I assumed nothing, because I’ve only ever seen him be interested in Clary, and Clary alone, in those months. Then after she was gone, before he left for L.A. he was a shell.” Magnus paused for a minute as if trying to word the next thing he said carefully,

 

“But in the 2 months he’s been back I’ve kind of noticed. Especially when Meliorn is around.” Magnus said, 

 

Unlike his husband, Magnus came home to New York a lot. And he noticed things, he noticed that Caterina has gotten close to Madzie’s tutor, a werewolf by the name of Kai, of course Cat is denying anything when he asked but he knows his friend. 

 

It’s been calm since what happened last year. The Downworld was building themselves up again and so were the Shadowhunters. Demon’s came and went usually handled by the Shadowhunters but nothing as bad as the past Shadow War’s (and human wars) Magnus has experience before. 

 

So when he sees Meliorn at the meetings, that usually Lydia leads because Alec is busy in Idris, he sees him a lot with Jace laughing and talking. It was the first time he saw Jace laugh when he came home from L.A. or since Clary was taken from them. 


	29. Jace and Meliorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliorn knows what Jace is going through. Because he was there for both losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them.

Jace was playing a random tune on the piano, it was something Maryse sang to them as kids, when someone clears their throat behind him.

 

"I take it you told your parabatai about what happened in L.A." Meliorn's voice carries over the tune he was playing. Jace turned to look at the Seelie who was wearing a dark green button up shirt and pants, his hair was tied up which made the vines on his face much more visible to Jace.

 

"How did he seem?" Jace got up from the piano and let Meliorn in. He poured himself a drink, after the conversation he had with Alec, he needed several.

 

"Like he had a lot on his mind outside his regular things." Meliorn stepped into the room before asking "how about you? How are you?" His voice was worried and curious, he always was.

 

"I'm just stressed, by a lot of things and I can't seem to do anything about them so I'm just stuck here twiddling my thumbs while things spiral out of control and I hate that."

 

"You cannot always help everyone Jace. Sometimes you have to let them fix things on their own. I know you want to help Helen, but you are putting all of this pressure on you, when we're here too."

 

Meliorn knelt down in front of Jace so they were eye to eye. "I know you miss her, Jace. You don't have to try to hide it with me. I know you feel guilt with what happened to Mark. But you can't let it weigh you down forever." When Jace didn't say anything else Meliorn say next to him "What did Magnus say?"

 

Jace bit the inside of his lip, "he said that Clary finding out about the Shadow World would be bad for her. But—"

 

"But what?"

 

"She was doing fine when she was finding things out on her own. She only started to show signs of distress when—"

 

As if realisation just hit him, like a ton of bricks, "when I started to tell her specific things about the Shadow World."

 

Meliorn saw where Jace was going,  "Do not go there Jace."

 

"How can I not Mel? I did this."

 

Meliorn wanted to roll his eyes, Jace Herondale would blame global warming, and everything disastrous happening to the world, on him if he could. But Meliorn knew calling Jace out right now wouldn't solve anything. He made Jace look at him. "Jace look at me and listen to what I'm going to say, I have never lied to you and I won't start now. You are not to blame for what happened to Clary. You are not to blame for her getting her memories back well all know that Clarissa Fairchild was no normal Nephilim and it was bound to happen with or without you."

 

Jace was spiraling again down his own mind again, where he picks out everything wrong with him or what he couldn't do to help someone. Meliorn has found it best to distract Jace, when he gets like this, and the best way Meliorn could do that was by distracting Jace with himself, Meliorn pulled Jace towards him and kissed him.

 

When Jace first kissed him it was his first night back in New York he was still dealing with the death of Damien. He went to the Gentry's Escape and that's where Meliorn found him drinking a Faerie drink that was safe for the humans, well safe for Nephilim's.

 

They formed this agreement about the time Jace returned from New York. He was the only one who knew about what happen there so Jace found some comfort in talking to him about everything. From Mark Blackthorn to the Lockwood boy that Jace formed a bond with, he was able to talk to Meliorn about it unlike with his sister, or the daylighter, or his own parabatai because he didn't want to burden them with more of what he already said to them.

 

Meliorn has seen humans spiral like this before, a long time ago when he was just a young child his mundane father use to drink a lot and he would spiral into a darkness that he hope he never sees in Jace. That is why his father left him with the Faerie. His mother wasn't a type of mother who raised their child, Meliorn was raised by the Queen's court until he was old enough to take care of himself.

 

Meliorn pulled away from Jace for a moment. "Sometimes you just need to be reminded that not everything is terrible."  Jace nods and kissed him again, Jace was good at losing himself in others, training, sex, fighting lessons, if he didn't have to think about himself he was good.

Meliorn has had other Shadowhunters lovers before, and downworlders as well, but Jace Herondale wasn't your typical Shadowhunters. With his hands on Jace's skin, he could feel the angelic blood that courses through his veins. The blood that wasn't diluted with many years of mixing with their human side, the extra blood of an angel. Jace's eyes glowed gold, any even though Meliorn couldn't see it he knew one of his runes were glowing as well.

"Just let everything fade away for a moment." Meliorn whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	30. Jace and Alec (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing Jace knew what that he member wanted to lie and hurt Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them if I see them. Enjoy. 
> 
> (Next Chapter is a Jace and Clary chapter)

Jace was woken up by a knock on his door. He turned around to see Meliorn asleep next to him, Jace felt a cool breeze on his skin he turned his head and saw that his patio door opened.Meliorn could never sleep if he was shut off from nature, that’s why he hardly ever slept when he wasn’t in his own tent back in the Seelie realm. Plus it was an easy way out when he had to leave. Since Jace came home he’d moved out of his old room in the bell tower and back to the ground floor where his old room was, he was sleeping less and less and it helped to be near a training room to work out his frustration. 

 

Jace carefully got up from his bed trying not to walk the sleeping Seelie. He sat on the edge of his bed and slipped on his boxers and his shirt before going to the door. He opened it slightly, and saw Alec standing outside the door. Jace shut his door again and grabbed his pants and slipped it on before leaving the room. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d be asleep it’s only 10 pm.”

 

“I had a taxing afternoon,” Jace said leaning against his wall. He hated being at odds with Alec, it felt unnatural, but it was kind of upset that Alec didn’t listen to him more. 

 

“Jace how come you didn’t tell me about what happened in LA? You told me about Mark but you never went into details about everything else.”

 

“The details were too painful, I just lost Clary and then I went to L.A., not meaning to find someone I really connected with only to lose them too.” Jace said, he wasn’t keeping the knowledge of Damien from Alec, at least not purposely. Maybe deep down he didn’t want Alec to hate him. He knew the struggle Alec went through with his own sexuality, and keeping it away from the Clave and their parents, Jace not admitting it to him would be a betrayal to Alec. Especially with the way Alec felt for him. It’s not like Alec was in love with him anymore. But Jace couldn’t help it, he kept this from Alec for so long not because Jace wasn’t out, but because Alec wasn’t. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“About Damien or about me being into guys?” He asked Alec as he watched his body language, he was trying to be relax but Jace could see he wasn’t. He was nervous. 

 

“Both.” Alec said, his eyes on Jace. 

 

“You know why Alec, deep down you know. It’s not like I cared what the Clave thought. I am their soldier but I am my own person.”

 

Alec did know, he can feel it through Jace. Alec was “in love” with Jace for most of his teen years and early 20s. But Jace wasn’t, he loved Alec, Alec knew that, sometimes more than himself, but Jace wasn’t in love with Alec, and neither was he, maybe he never even was, Jace was just the first person, outside his family, who showed him affection and took time to learn his interest and actually cared to learn. 

 

“I knew how you felt about me. I knew it from the moment we were bound and I was shocked that you still agreed to be my parabatai. I did everything in my power after that to love you as much as I could, but I could never tell you. Because if I had told you and I said I didn’t feel the same way you would have thought the worse.”

 

Jace was right, he was. Alec, when he was younger, was too set on making sure everyone saw him as the perfect Shadowhunter. The Lightwood son who would someday become the head of the Institute. Who would start a family of his own like his parents. He was ashamed that he liked guys for so long. Until Magnus showed him that his love was precious and that he could love who every he wanted too. That’s how he found true love with Magnus. 

 

“I was never a relationship guy so I didn’t care so much with who I was with. I was mainly with girls, and most of them were faeries who didn’t care so much about who they were with. But you were always a relationship type of guy even when you were single. I saw you look at mom and dad before when they were still in love with each other you wanted that. They weren’t perfect but they are the parents we loved.”

 

This is the most candid they’ve been in years. Both he and Alec felt a weight coming off them. Everything was on the table now no secrets were between them. 

 

Jace looked at Alec and Alec looked at him too. “Do you feel that?” Alec nods 

 

“I feel closer to you than I have in a year.”

 

“We’ve been through hell Alec, literally” Jace says, Alec agrees with him. “meaning our bond has been through hell. But we’re here together, and no more secrets or lies.” Jace holds a hand out to Alec like they did when they first said their oath. Alec takes it and grips it right. 

 

“I am your family and you are my family. No matter what, no matter where, I’ll always be there.” Jace said this was their own promise they made it up when they were younger and talking about becoming parabatai. They made a separate oath just for them.

 

Alec brings Jace’s head closer and places his forehead to his. He’s never had a problem with being personal with Jace. It was as natural to him as breathing. They were back where they were when they were young, and just became parabatai. Honest and true. They both wanted to keep it that way, hopefully they could. 


	31. Jace and Clary (Part V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace will always come when Clary calls even if he isn’t suppose to.

The terrible smell wakes Clary up, the floor is cold and wet. She is startled by a rat, Clary streaks at the sight and gets up. She had no idea where she was or how she got here, she was in definite panic mode. She looked up and saw she was in the sewers, the light of the early sun was the only thing that lit the place. She was in her pyjamas, she was wearing her watch meaning she could make a call. But when she looked at it she had no signal. 

 

“Crap.” She said realizing she would have to find her way out of a tunnel she had no idea how she got in. She looked at the time, 5:52 am. She didn’t have class today since it was Saturday but she had things to do with Julissa at noon.

 

The walk wasn’t as long as she expected, aside from a few wrong turns she finds some metal ladder that opened up to a pothole. She climbed up and found herself by the beach. 

 

“Why am I in Queens and how did I get here?” She asked herself, her dreams were one thing at least when she woke up from those she was in her room safe. But right now? She didn’t even remember if she was dreaming before, she didn’t have a feeling of memories trying to surface like she normally did when she woke from those dreams, but right now she was just going off by instinct. From where? She had no clue.

 

She had signal again, finally. She called Julissa first but she didn’t pick up. Then she was about to try Sam when she remembered she was out of the city and Patrick didn’t have a car. This was weird enough that she didn’t feel invasive in calling Jace. She hadn’t seen him since she went to give him his necklace back. She hadn’t talk to him since she called him about the splitting headache she got after she remembered Maryse. At this point Clary has accepted that she knew Jace, and she knew him well. He hadn’t said anything about how he knew Maryse but if it was any indication she was probably connected to him as well. 

 

It rang a few times before someone picked up. “Hello? Jace’s phone.” 

 

That voice, she hadn’t heard that voice in a year. That voice was a ghost. “Simon?” Clary’s voice cracked, Simon was alive? Simon knew Jace? ‘Yes he does,’ the voice in her head said again. 

 

The call ended before Clary could say anything else. Clary was about to dial his number again when Jace’s name popped up on screen. 

 

“Hello?” Her voice was shaking, she was already in an state waking up in the middle of the beach. Hearing her best friend’s voice, who was suppose to be dead, was just icing on the weird ass cake that has been her last almost 2 weeks. 

 

“Clary what’s wrong?” Jace asked, his voice laced with worry, but also he tried to keep it steady.

 

“Let me talk to Simon.” She said, no answer. “Jace let me talk to him.” She demanded, she kept her voice steady and tried not to break. 

 

“Clary what’s wrong why did you call?” He was avoiding answering her. “I don’t know where I am Jace. I woke up in the freaking sewer with no idea how I got there and now I’m standing by a beach after I called you then I heard my dead friends voice. So please let me speak to him.”

 

“I can’t, he left.” Jace said

 

Clary steadied herself on a tree, Simon was alive. He wasn’t dead. Half of her was happy and the other half of her was confused. “Clary tell me what you see? You said you’re by a beach.”

 

“I’m in Queens, I think.”

 

“Stay there I know where you are.” Jace hung up before Clary could say anything else. 

 

She found a place for her to sit and wait. She was dirty from the sewer so she found a beach shower and cleaned herself up. Jace would call when he gets here so he’ll know where to find her.

 

— 

 

Jace ran up to his room and grabbed his motorcycle keys and a light jacket it was September already and the weather was getting cold. He looked at the jacket in his closet, it was Clary’s, she might need it so he picked it and brought it with him. He went out through his patio just in case he ran into Isabelle or Alec. Simon ran out after he hung up on Clary. Jace was coming back from the weapons room when it happened. 

 

He wanted to check on Simon but then he called Clary and she was frantic. She was lost and she just heard Simon. She knew he was alive. She would be angry, she would have questions. Questions he couldn’t answer without hurting her. 

 

It took him nearly an hour to get to Far Rockaway Beach. He stopped his bike by the train station he sees her sitting on the wall. She spots him and hops down and walks towards him. He gets off the bike and wraps the jacket around her. She was shivering because she was wet. 

 

“I needed to clean myself up. I didn’t consider the cold shower and the ocean air.” She said her teeth clattering between words, he wraps an arm around her and tried to warm her up for a bit. She shivers in his arms for a minute before slowly stopping. 

 

“Come on let me take you home.” She pulls away from him. “No I don’t want to go home. I want to see Simon. How do you even know him anyway? His sister said he was dead, his mother said he was dead.”

 

“Clary.” He warned, “I can’t do this right now. We have to go before you catch a cold.”

 

“Jace,” Her voice softens, “for the past year I’ve beaten myself up because I couldn’t remember what happened to him. I thought my best friend was dead for a whole year. I’ve been visiting his grave every week to talk to him. But it turns out he isn’t even in it.”

 

His heart broke for her, all he wanted to do was to take her to Simon. But he knew he couldn’t. “Clary I can’t explain anything right now, just keep remembering please.”

 

He cups her face between his hands, his voice was so gently that Clary calms down for a moment, “When you know more I will take you to him. But for now let me take you home. Please.”

 

Clary was just about to get on the bike when a loud blast from the sewers shook the ground the bike fell and Jace grabbed  Clary’s arm to keep her from falling. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Clary asked,

 

“I have no idea.” He said as he looked at where he and Underhill entered the sewers before, he can see green smoke slightly coming up. He picked up his bike and helped Clary on it. He pressed the demonic activity button on an app on his phone that alerts the institute of suspected demonic activities it’ll alert any active duty Shadowhunters to check it out. They probably ask why he didn’t check it out himself but he had to get Clary home first. 


	32. Jace and Clary (Part VI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace takes Clary back home to her apartment and meets Julissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors that I will fix when I see them.

Jace parked in front of Clary’s building and turned off the bike. He was clearly planning to help her inside so that kind of messed with Clary’s plan to follow him and hope he takes her to Simon. He probably knew she was thinking that. So she just let him help her off and walked her to the door. Clary didn’t realize how sore and cold she was, until she was inside the building. She just wanted a warm shower and to change into dry clothes.

 

“Dammit I don’t have my keys,” she groaned.She had to knock, hopefully Julissa was awake already. She only had to knock once for the door to open. Julissa envelopes Clary into a hug 

 

“Oh my god Clary where have you been? I woke up and you weren’t in your room! Your phone and your shoes were still there.”

 

“I called you.” Clary said, “sorry I was sleeping walking I guess. I found myself at the park.” She lied, hopefully she didn’t smell like the sewer much anymore. Jace was standing awkwardly by the door as Clary tried to calm her roommate. Julissa stopped asking her questions long enough to look at Jace. 

 

“Oh this is Jace. He’s a friend.” Clary said as she entered the apartment and turned to Jace.

 

“Thanks for bringing me home,” She didn’t notice it before but he looked just a haggard as she did. His hair was a bit messy and he was wearing what appears to be workout clothes. “Did you run out of your house?” She asked.

 

“Well yeah, a person calls you saying they walk up somewhere not their bed with no idea how they got there you’d run too.”

 

Julissa looked between the two of them and smiled at Jace. “You, I like you. Why don’t you stay for breakfast while Clary showers?”

 

“Oh I couldn’t—I don’t want to impose”

 

“Jace don’t argue with her, she’ll win.” Clary said as she walked to her room. 

 

—

 

Julissa was cooking in the kitchen as Jace sat on the counter. She wouldn’t let him help because he was a guess but by the smell of the food it didn’t seem like she needed it. Jace could still hear the shower going on Clary’s been there for a while. 

 

“So how’d you two meet?” She asked putting a plate in front of him and a cup of coffee. 

 

Jace decided to tell her the version of their meeting that happened last week. “I met her at her art show last week.”

 

Outside of Simon, Jace hadn’t really spent time with mundanes all that much. But even when Simon was a mundane he was in the know of what the Shadow World was. He didn’t know what to say to Julissa so he just at his food. 

 

After 5 more minutes of awkward silence Clary came back into the living area dressed in new sweatpants and a Brooklyn Academy of Arts sweatshirt, he hair was damp on her shoulder and Jace could see that she had scratch marks on her face. Probably the cause of being in the dark. 

 

“Sorry I took too long I could not get the feeling of dirt off me.”

 

Julissa turned back to Clary, “care to tell me how you ended up where you ended up?”

 

“I honestly don’t know Jules I just woke up clearly not in bed. I’ve never sleep walked before.”

 

Jace’s mind was trying to figure out if this was connected to her remembering. It was definitely no coincidence that she was a few inches away from where they had found the bodies if she went deeper in the sewer she would have probably seen the rifts. No warlock seemed to be able to shut it so they just put a ton of protection spells around it. 

 

“I need to make a call, excuse me.” Jace got up from the counter and went outside to the apartment balcony. He made sure the door was locked before he dialed Magnus’s cell. He and Alec extended their stay at the Institute until after Maia’s restaurant opening. 

 

“Jace?” Magnus answered, “Hey did I wake you?”

 

“No I’ve been up since 7. Alec and Isabelle just left to check on your demonic activities. Wait are you not with them?” 

 

“No, listen Mags it’s a long story but I’m at Clary’s.”

 

“What?! Jace! That’s not good!” 

 

“I know I know it’s a mess. But she called me this morning during training. She woke up where Underhill and I found those bodies by the rift. She didn’t know how she got there.“ 

 

“You’re not going to leave her alone are you?” Magnus asked, he wasn’t. Not until he knows she’s safe. 

 

He knows deep down that if he keeps turning up for her it might endanger her more. But something in him is saying to stay with her. She knows him now, somewhat. She was still remembering on her own. Magnus tells him that he’ll try to make a potion to help with the sleepwalking that part he could handle since he had clients, even mundane ones who had the sight, come to him for sleep aid. 

 

“Thank you Magnus.”

 

“I’m doing this for her Jace what I’ll do for you is to ask you to come home but I know you won’t listen to me. So just be careful.” Magnus hung up after that and Jace went back inside. Julissa wasn’t in the kitchen leaving him and Clary alone. 

 

“Is everything alright? You looked worried there.” She asked him, she was finish eating, while his plate was still half full. 

 

He nods, “I just needed to call my brother-in-law.” He said honestly, he wasn’t hungry anymore so he just asked Clary if she could pack the leftovers for later. 

 

“You’re leaving?” She asked, she wanted to talk to him more, maybe try to get him to open up more. Since the diner she has felt Jace pull away and keep things from her. When they first met he didn’t mind telling her things what she she expected. But now he was clamming up. 

 

“Yeah, a friend of mine is opening up a restaurant by the docks. So I have to go get ready.” Simon’s been reminding everyone that Maia has been saying that the party starts at 5 pm. It was only 10 am but Jace had a class to teach with the younger Shadowhunters around 1 so he had to prepare. Plus he wanted to catch Magnus before he went to see Caterina.

 

She walks Jace to the door and she was taken aback when Jace hugged her but she hugged him back. Her head was on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat. He whispers “take care Clary.” Then he was gone, she walked to the window in the hallway and waited to see him get on his bike before she went on her computer and typed in a search of restaurant opening’s.

 

**_Taki’s Diner Opening Night September 5 {Private Party begins at 5 pm RSVP with Bat Velasquez}_ **

****

**_Will Be Open to The Public on September 12._ **

****

**_Location: Red Hook Docks, Brooklyn_ **

 

Clary didn’t know what she’d find here at a private restaurant opening but she knew she’d find something. She went to her room and pulled out the book she had been writing in since she met Jace. Wrote down what happened then went to tell Julissa that she couldn’t stay long at her event.


	33. Simon (ft. Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon goes to see Luke to tell him what’s been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them :)

Simon watched as Alec and Isabelle left along to check out the demonic trigger that Jace activated via the app that one of the techs made. Simon was only half listening to what Isabelle was saying because he was thinking about Clary. 

 

Over the last year Simon would say he’s been good. Good at staying away from his best friend and checking on her. Good at keeping Jace distracted those first few weeks before he left for L.A. and especially good at going on with his life in the Shadow World without the person who was the reason he was brought into this world. But at the end of the day he lost her too, but he knew this was better than her being dead. Jace was too blinded by his love for Clary and self hatred to see it. 

 

But then he told him yesterday that she was remembering and that one conversation gave Simon hope. That somehow she’ll be able to come back. But then Jace told him last night when he was leaving to go back to his place that what Magnus found wasn’t the answer they were hoping for. Then this morning she called him, well Jace, and the moment he picked up he could hear in her voice the panic. Then he spoke and she realized it was him and Simon froze and hung up quickly. He ran out before Jace could ask what was wrong.

 

He composed himself when he caught a bit of what Jace was saying. Something about a beach— he could understand a one sided conversation, though he knew if he listened hard enough he’d hear what Clary was saying too. He hears Jace run out of the training room before he can go back and ask so Simon goes out to see the only other person who’d understand. Because he knew her before all this as well. 

 

Luke worked for the Clave again, sort of, he mainly worked with Alec and the Downworld Council, so he was home a lot if he wasn’t at the Institute. Luke’s new place was a lot closer than his apartment in Queens or his place at the Jade Wolf. It was a brownstone a few blocks from the Institute, Simon’s only been there a few times but enough to know the layout of the place. Simon’s learned a lot the past year and not just about the Downworld, about Shadowhunters too. He’s always enjoyed learning new things, he wasn’t a genius at school, he mainly got A’s and B’s, but he did like the interesting things more. And the Shadow World was definitely interesting. 

 

Simon climbed the steps and rang the bell. It was a 3 floor house with only Luke and Maryse living in it so it had space and he knew Luke’s office was all the way in the third floor so when the door opened and showed a woman he’s never seen before, she had runes so she was a Shadowhunter, she looked like Luke a bit but she definitely wasn’t Cleophas, he’s met her once but she hardly left Luke’s farm in a while.

 

“Hi can I help you?” She asked, she guarded the entrance of the house. She wasn’t dressed like your typical Shadowhunters, meaning she wasn’t in head to toe black or grey.

 

“Amatis who is it?” Luke’s voice called from upstairs.

 

“Your name?”

 

“I’m Simon. A friend of Luke’s.”

 

Her face softens and she smiled she definitely looked more like Luke when she smiles. “Oh you’re Simon, Luke’s told me a lot about you. Come in!” She moves out of the way and lets Simon in. 

 

“Luke’s just finishing something upstairs.“

 

Amatis climb the steps that lead to the living room and kitchen, Simon followed her as he looked around if Maryse was here, she was not. A few minutes later and Luke was coming down the steps. 

 

“Hey Simon I see you’ve met my sister. Ams this is Simon.”

 

“Lucian I can see that.” 

 

Luke rolls his eyes but smiles. He turned to Simon “so what’s up Si?”

 

“I needed to talk to you about something. But you have company so I can go, Simon was about to leave when Luke stopped him. 

 

“No it’s okay, whatever you need to say Amatis won’t care. She’s like a fortress. 

 

“Pretend I’m not here.” She calls from the kitchen.

 

“It’s about Jace, and I guess Clary too.” 

 

Luke turned to his sister who wasn’t listen as she rummaged through the kitchen. So Luke led Simon to the back patio. 

 

“Sorry I can’t really talk about Jace in front of Amatis.”

 

“What why not?” 

 

“It’s a long story. But what happened? Maryse said she saw Clary at a yoga class a few days ago and that she looked good.”

 

“Jace has been seeing her. At first he stayed in the back and she didn’t see him. But he went to her art show last week and she saw him and apparently she remembered his name and she saw his runes and she’s been remembering things. I don’t really know the whole story.”

 

“And you didn’t you tell me!?”

 

“I just found out yesterday. Jace said that Magnus was going to see if he could find answers of why she was remembering and if it was dangerous.”

 

Luke leaned against the door over the last past 8 months or so he’s been working so hard to retrain himself as a Shadowhunter, though that was like muscle memory for him. He even beat Jace a couple times. But at the same time he was also working to get the Downworld in better standing with the Shadowhunters and keeping them safe. He focused all his time in the Downworld Deputy initiative so he didn’t have to think about Clary, Simon knows that’s one of the reasons he’s doing this. 

 

“We all miss her Luke. But if there is any chance on getting her back we should try it.” 

 

“What do you know?” Luke asked 

 

“Magnus said if we tell her anything specific it would cause problems. We were told to stay away from her in the letter. But Jace’s theory is what if she remembers it all herself? Or at least most of it. Once she does maybe we can bring her back into the Shadow World and it help even more.”


	34. Alec and Isabelle (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone interested in being a beta reader for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors and plotting mistakes. I will fix them when I see them.

The sewers was literally above ground now, Alec was looking around the beach and the sewage water were soaking up in the grass and most of the sand. They had the quarantined the beach and the surround area, so it was away from mundane eyes, thankfully it was also the beginning of fall so no one was by the beach this early in the morning. Whatever exploded down there brought most of the water and dirt above to the surface. Isabelle's boots were getting muddier by the second.

 

"I picked the wrong shoes to wear today, then again I didn't expect to be walking in sewage today—ugh I just got these." she sighed, Isabelle looked at Alec who didn't even make a comment on her complaining or her being in the field for a follow up. Come to think of it he's been quiet all morning, and not just his regular Alec quiet, something was bothering him.

 

Isabelle stopped in front of him and face him, "Okay spill. What's bothering you?"

 

"Izzy this isn't the time or place." Alec said as he pulled out his sensor to check for demonic actives.

 

"No shit Sherlock. But I can't go on mission with you when something is eating you. It distracts you and it distracts me.

 

Alec was about to say something when the ground began to rumble, he grabbed onto Isabelle to make sure she didn't fall.

 

"Was that an earthquake?" Isabelle asked, Alec shook his head, this was New York. They don't get earthquakes in that magnitude. He let go of Isabelle and walked to where the drain was. Underhill's team took a lot of pictures when they were last here and he's looked over them over the last 2 days. Isabelle followed him down the sewers.

 

Something was up and Alec wasn't leaving New York until he figured it out.

 

—

 

Alec took off his jacket as entered his room. Magnus was no where to be found so he probably went to see Cat, he did say before he and Isabelle left that he would be going to see her and Madzie.

 

Right now Alec needed a shower to wash off the smell. He was in the middle of his shower when the bathroom opened.

 

"What do you think was going on down there?" Alec jumped as Isabelle sat on the sink counter. Alec peaked through the glass, Izzy had a file in her hand as she flipped through it.

 

"Isabelle I'm in the shower."

 

"So? I've seen you naked Alec. You're my brother. Besides I'm not looking there's something odd about this case."

 

"Okay first of all we were toddlers and secondly what do you think is going on?" Alec turned off the shower and picked up his towel. He walked out of his bathroom and Isabelle followed and sat on the bed.

 

"Okay listen to this."

 

"According to Lorenzo the rift is recently opened. Sometime this month that's why the Drevak demons have been coming deeper into the city they sense something or someone."

 

"Your point Iz?"

 

"I think it's a greater demon and not just any greater demon. The father of demons." Alec considered it for a minute fire shaking his head, there was no way that this demon was the father of Demons.

 

"No Izzy that's not possible, every demonology lessons since we were kids have said the same thing. He's dead, destroyed."

 

"Greater Demons can't die Alec. We know that it's a possibility, he's in semi full strength now, maybe with Edom gone his realm got closer to ours."

 

"We need Magnus." Alec got his phone and dialed Magnus's number, if it was the father of Demons then they might have another Lilith in their hands.

 

"Mags I need you to come back to the Isabelle night have found a lead.—Okay sure. See you in an hour."

 

"What'd he say?"

 

"He's helping Caterina with a case. He'll be home in an hour."

 

"Where's Jace?" Alec asked, he hadn't seen him since breakfast. "He said he had to take care of something this morning. He just ran out of here." Isabelle said, come to think of it Jace has been doing that a lot. She's just been so busy to ask him about it. He's never I'm serious trouble she thinks. He's home always the next morning. So she never thought about it.

 

"Speaking of Jace, what were you going to say back on the beach?"

 

Shit, Alec forgot about that. Isabelle was looking at him, the file forgotten on her lap. "You two seemed at odds last night. I saw you two talking outside his room."

 

"He told me about what happened in L.A. the whole story and why he came home all of a sudden." Isabelle looked confused, maybe she didn't know about Damien.

 

"Yeah he was pretty torn up when he got home. He tried to wave it off and focus on training Simon when the Downworld Deputy thing was put to work, but Simon could only distract Jace so much."

 

Alec went to change into some jeans and a old sweater that he left here. Before moving out he left some clothes he didn't wear as much here just in case he needed to come home on short notice.

 

"What has he told you about LA?" Alec wanted to see how much Isabelle knew before he asked anymore questions.

 

"Not much, he's been pretty quiet about L.A. we didn't even hear about Mark from him. I heard from Helen because she was worried about him. It took him a few weeks to tell me about it and he only told me because I overheard his conversation with Meliorn."

 

Speaking of— "Since when did Meliorn start coming to the Cabinet meetings again? He hasn't been coming again for a while, but there was a time when some other Knight, or member of the gentry, was sent."

 

Ever since the new Queen was crowned, she was a young Seelie, young was a relative term but she was a little bit older than Meliorn so around 300 years or so. Magnus mentioned for a while she was the Queen's ward then she was sent away to be protected from any danger just in case.

 

Izzy shrugged, "I'm not sure maybe a month or so ago. Why?"

 

"Has Jace mentioned Damien Lockwood since he's been home?"

 

"Damien Lockwood? From the Seattle Institute? How would Jace know him?" Isabelle was curious at where Alec was going. She had to admit that Jace has been more secretive since he's been home. He might like to think that she doesn't see it but she does. She's always been better at reading her brothers' than they were at reading her.

 

"He died in Los Angeles, he was on the mission with Jace, Helen, and Mark."

 

Isabelle did read it on a mission file when she was helping Jace with something he was looking for but then he shut it off quickly.

 

"Did he—," Alec shook his head, he saw where she was going with the question. "No he didn't. I- I don't know, Jace told me all he could but I still felt like he was holding back. After Clary I think loss is still very fresh in his mind."

 

"What has Damien have anything to do with Jace acting weird." Isabelle asked, Alec looked at her.

 

"Oh." Was all Isabelle said before they got an alert saying Jace and Simon were back in the Institute.

 

"Yeah- come on."


	35. Isabelle and Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle tells everyone what she thinks is causing the rifts and why the one in the sewers exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there are bound to be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them.

Isabelle was waiting for Magnus to come home from his visit with Caterina, Alec went to get him so she was in the Annex by herself when Jace and Simon walked in talking, but stopped when they saw her. Simon gave her a kiss on the cheek as Jace made a face, but she could see a small smile on his lips after Simon pulled away. She needed to talk to Jace about what Alec told her but right now wasn’t the time. She’ll find him later tonight and they’ll talk.

 

“Where have you two been?”

 

“I went to see a friend, I just got back, and I saw Simon outside. Why did I get a text from Alec telling me to come home it’s urgent?”

 

“We went to check out the sewers in Queens then a earthquake of sorts happened— so it got me thinking about something or someone.”

 

“Who?” Jace asked, he’s been curious about that rift since he found it. And with Clary waking up close to it with no memory of how she got there he was even more curious and somewhat protective.

 

“Sammael.” Isabelle said, Jace didn’t believe it but as he thought more about it he wouldn’t put it past a greater demon.

 

“Angel of Death Sammael?” Simon asked, they both looked at Simon who just shrugged, “I paid attention in Hebrew Classes.” He wasn’t off, in Jewish lore Sammael was the angel of death before he fell to hell with Lucifer and the other Princes, and in some other mundane religious lore Sammael was just another name for Lucifer, he’s not lucifer.

 

“In reality he is the father of Demons. When Lilith was banish from Eden Sammael found her and they started to create demons, then those demons, and Lilith and Sammael themselves, mated with mundanes to create warlock’s, and eventually even the first faeries.”

 

“So he’s one of the reason why the 2/4 of the Downworld exist today?” Simon asked

 

“Sure. If more of these rifts open up we don’t know what’s going to happen.”

 

“Do you think this might be a revenge thing for what we did to Lilith?” before either of them could answer Simon, Magnus came in with Alec

 

“I wouldn’t hold it past him.” He said

 

“Sammael has always been one for grudges, he was somewhat fond of Lilith.”

 

“My question is what cause that rift to explode? That’s what that earthquake the two of you felt. The rift exploded onto itself.”

 

Jace has an idea of what triggered it, more likely who. He looked at Alec who saw his expression.

 

“Jace?”

 

“I have an idea on why it exploded. Follow me we all need to talk, in private.”

 

Jace walked out of the annex to one of the smaller library rooms. Everyone was looking at him, though they all had an idea on what he was about to say.

 

“Izzy I have to tell you something. Since I’ve been back I’ve been sneaking out to see Clary again. But last week something changed, she saw me.”

 

“I know.” She said, everyone looked at Isabelle surprised.

 

“That you’ve been seeing Clary? You’re not the only one who has Faerie friends Jace.”

 

“Meliorn told you?” He asked, Izzy shook her head.

 

“No. He’d never betray your trust like that, but Andrea on the other hand has no loyalty to you.”

 

“I knew she looked familiar. She’s one of the faeries who came to the Downworld meetings when Meliorn wasn’t able too.”

 

“She recognised Clary at the cafe and came to me a few days ago.”

 

“So Clary’s the reason?” Simon asked,

 

“Maybe. When she called this morning she told me that she woke up with no idea how she got to where the rift was. Thankfully she was a few miles away from it but she was close enough that we saw it explode.” Jace turned to Magnus,

 

“She’s remembers more everyday Magnus. I don’t know how long before she remembers everything. I know we can’t tell her ourselves but she’ll find out soon and soon demons and downworlders who hold ill intent will realize she’s not a mundane anymore and will try something. What if whatever demons come from those rifts go after her?”

 

“We won’t let that happen Jace. But we can’t do anything to harm her. If we tell her we don’t know what it will do.” Magnus answers him.

 

“we have to tell Luke.” Jace tells them, “he has to know.”

 

“I told him.” Simon tells them, “I needed to talk to someone after this morning. He said he needed to process it. He’ll come find us during the party tonight.”

 

Maia’s opening, shit. Isabelle forgot about it being tonight. They all promised they’d go and they should. There was a knock on the door before anyone could answer Underhill poked his head into the room.

 

“Sorry, your mother is in your office.” He tells them. Jace looks at Isabelle who just shrugs, “We’ll talk more later.” Isabelle leaves the room with Underhill, Jace turns to the 3 sets of eyes looking at him. Simon was the first to ask,

 

“How is she?”

 

“She’s good, a little freaked out that she woke up in the sewers but she’s good. She wants to talk to you, I don’t think she’ll let that go, so she might go looking for you.”

 

Simon tried to keep his face neutral but failed, he got up from where he was sitting and left the room, leaving Jace alone with Magnus and Alec.

 

“Magnus what did Caterina have to say?”

 

“She’s been around longer than me and she specializes in this stuff she thinks she has a way to help Clary ease her way back into her memories, but we’re changing potions and spells Jace. It may take awhile and it won’t give her her memories back. But hopefully, if done right, it’ll help her.”


	36. Maia (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for Maia’s party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, sorry I got busy with other things but I have like 4(?) chapters written after this already just editing them. 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them.

The restaurant was finally ready and everyone was now getting ready for the opening party. Maia stood in the back room and changed into the outfit she brought from her apartment, she didn't even have time to go home anymore she's been finalising everything. She's been working on this place for a year now and everything was coming together now. The door opened and Sam entered, she was one of the pack's newest wolves and probably the reason why they finished earlier than Maia had expected.

 

"Hey what's the hold up— wow you look great Maia."

 

"Thank you. I thought I'd put some effort in the look especially tonight. What's up?"

 

"The caterers are here." Shit they're early, Maia took a deep breath and exited her office. She greeted the head chef and showed her where the kitchen was. Once she got the cooks and caterers set up Maia went outside where they would start the party. Her event planner said it would be best to start with drinks as soon as the sun goes down so the vampires would be included, then around 8 or so they would go inside for food, at least that was the goal. The party began at 5 and it was 4:38 right now, but she didn't worry, over 100 guest have RSVP'd yes so she knew they'd be here soon. Plus it was a Downworld party she knew more than who said they were coming we're going to be here.

 

"So this bar is stocked with all the blood types for the vampires, plus your regular alcoholic drinks of course, as well as some food and drinks for our Seelie Guests."

 

"This looks great Nadia." She continued to check out the place and made some last minute changes when she heard her name. "Maia this place looks amazing." Luke said as he and Maryse arrived, they were the first outside the pack to get here.

 

Maryse gave her a hug and handed her a gift. "Oh you didn't have to get me a gift."

 

"Nonsense, Lucian has told me how much work you've put into this place. You deserve it."

 

"It's 300 business cards, you can hand them out to the pack and the guest, even the customers when you open. It's a way to drum up business." Luke said proudly at his wife's gift. Maia smiled she didn't have the heart to tell them that they had the Internet, and social media did all the promotions for them.

 

"It's great Maryse, thank you. Why don't you two get a drink while I put this away." She walked back inside and ran into the Bat, literally. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, Maia nods as she tried to control her breathing, she shouldn't be nervous it's not like this was the first time she worked in a Downworld Establishment, but this was her place. It was added pressure.

 

After the year they all had she wanted this to be more than her opening celebration. She wanted this to be a party for all of them.

 

"Yeah. I'm just nervous, today's the day. Grand Opening, kind of—"

 

"Don't be," Bat said softly, he's been such a good friend to her this last few months as she set started for the opening, she didn't think she would have made it through this and recruiting for the pack if he wasn't here. "The party will be filled with friends and a few other guest it's just for fun. Just go out there and mingle. Has anyone arrive yet?"

 

"Besides the pack? Just Luke and Maryse."

 

"Well it's early we're night people, once the moon is out the Downworld will play." Bat said and Maia laughs at his awkward dance moves.

 

Maia quickly ran to her office to put the gift away and headed back outside where she saw that more people have arrived. Some members of the Seelie Court were here namely Meliorn and a few Seelie Girls and Guys, then Jace, Isabelle, and Simon we're coming up the way.

 

She invited more Shadowhunters and she knew they were coming but she was glad that the first Shadowhunters to arrive were people she knew. Simon excuses himself from the group and comes up to her,

 

"Oh my god Maia it's finally happening!" He said excitedly as he hugged her, over the last year she and Simon have had passion projects they've worked on, they've had each other's backs with it as well. She made Simon sit on a table in the restaurant to write his story while he helped pick out fabrics for the waiting chairs, wall colours, and of course blood choices.

 

"You did well Maia." Jace said as he looked around impressed. Amongst all of them Jace was the one who saw the least progress of the place he's been away most of the time so this was his first time seeing Taki's.

 

"Well you're lucky you've only seen it in its final product." Jace takes a sip of the drink he was holding, he seemed far away but she didn't have time to ask she was being called by one her her newest recruits. She left Jace and Simon to talk about whatever.

 

"Hey what's wrong?" Sasha was a tall dark hair man with tattoos over his right arm but he was also her newest recruit so she had job with him. "Bat can't set up his DJ booth there are too many things blocking the outlet.

 

"Just move the boxes to the back Sash."

 

She moved the folding chairs by the door. Soon the sun was setting and as if on cue the vampires started to arrive and with their arrival the night started. Maia kept her mingling light and her nervousness at bay. A couple warlock's put on a display of a magical light show that from faraway would have looked like fireworks but close by it was like a whole story of her year. Everyone was having fun and enjoying the party. Maia just sat back and watched it play out. Luke came up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

 

"This is amazing Maia, what you've done here is amazing."

 

"Thanks, I had a lot of help."

 

"I'm not just talking about the party, I'm talking about the pack. I've never seen a pack work so well so fast."

 

"It's all thanks to you Luke. Most of the members that weren't newly turn were from the old pack. They're here because of what you built."

 

"Jordan would have been happy to see this." She leans her head on his arm, "Thanks. For so long I spent being angry at him, it took only a short time to see that I needed to let that angry work for me and forgive him."


	37. Jace (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see you’ve met Queen Elodie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix it when I see them.

"If you spend the rest of this party sulking in this corner I will throw your ass out." Maia said from behind him, she was in a not so typical Maia dress, meaning she was wearing a dress, but she wore combat boots and a dark leather jacket which balanced out the dress.

 

"What makes you think I'm sulking?"

 

"Because you're just standing here, watching people dance."

 

"Is that your way of asking me to dance with you?" He teased, she rolls her eyes.

 

"Don't flatter yourself," she said rolling her eyes, but they was a playful sound in her voice that makes Jace just brush her off “I’m a great dancer.” He tells her, she makes a face but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Everyone is having fun Maia, you don't need me to be the life of the party when the party is alive."

 

"Not asking you too, I'm asking you to have fun. Even Alec is dancing, kind of,” Jace looks for his parabatai who was swaying to the beat with Magnus, he would hardly call that dancing, but he understood her point.

 

"Maia come check this out!" Jace turns to see someone calling Maia. A guy, tall, attractive, light eyes, he kind of reminded him of— but he hasn't seen him before so he must be one of Maia's recruit, she turns to him,

 

"Get out of this corner Herondale or else." Empty threats but Jace raised his hand and walked towards a Faerie girl, she had bright red hair, which caught his attention immediately, that stood out against her sheer dark skin as gold vines ran down her neck and arms, she smiles as she sees him approach her.

 

"Would the lady care to dance?" Her smile was wild and her eyes shined with intense mischief but she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved with music. Everyone started to dance around them so they were lost in the crowd. He sees Meliorn looking at them as he whispers something to a Faerie girl who was sitting next to him, she nods and he grins as he walks towards them he stands behind the Seelie girl Jace was dancing with and moves with them in beat with their steps.

 

"Jace, I see you've met Queen Elodie," he days and Jace stops in his tracks but was held by the Seelie, not just any Seelie, the new Seelie Queen, so he couldn't move away.

 

"Why'd you stop dancing?" She asked, "Your highness—," he started but the Queen shushed him.

 

"Yes I am, and as the Queen I would like to keep dancing."

 

"I am not like my predecessor, I prefer to have fun. I am younger than the last Queen and for that I enjoy the things she found dull. Like dancing with handsome men under the moonlight."

 

Meliorn whispered something in her ear, which made her stop and sigh, "fine, but I shall be back Jace Herondale to finish our dance." Meliorn bow as Queen Elodie made her way back to her subjects. Jace was annoyed that he didn't realise that she was the new queen, he's been avoiding the Queen since they announced that they've crowned her because he expected her to be like Queen Amara.

 

"Would you like to continue to dance or would you like to sit? I'm good either way." Meliorn asked, his hand now on Jace's arm, he looked back at the new Queen who was walking back to where all the Seelies’ were, but they kept on dancing

 

"Why is the Queen here?"

 

"Well she asked where I was going tonight and I told her. Then she told me she wanted to come." Meliorn said straight forwardly.

 

"I never expected the Seelie Queen to show up like this."

 

"Well before she was crowned Queen, Elodie was much more free, she enjoyed the human world much more than the Seelie's at Court do."

 

"And she's a sucker for a pretty face." Meliorn said as he pats Jace's face softly, "she's so different from the last queen." He adds, Meliorn nods,

 

"Queen Elodie was never meant to take the crown this soon, but we all must account for change. Yes she's much different from the previous one, she's younger she has a lot to learn." Jace watches the new Queen from over Meliorn's shoulder, she was talking to one of the knights, who, unlike Meliorn, was in his battle gear, at least 3 of them were. It was clear they were only here to protect the Queen.

 

Jace takes in Meliorn, he was not in battle gear. "Why aren't you wearing your gear?" They walk back to the bar when the song finishes and Meliorn pours them a drink.

 

"Because there is no need for it. I'm here for pleasure not business." Meliorn takes a sip of his drink, as Isabelle come up to them. She leans on Jace who steadies his sister.

 

"How many drinks have you had?" He asked as he watched Isabelle, "just 1 but I did drink from one of the Seelie's girls cup thinking it was mine. So I'm slightly even more buzz."

 

"Meliorn, I haven't seen you in a while."

 

"Isabelle as beautiful as ever, and even more busy."

 

"Sadly—" Being head of the Institute took a lot of Izzy's time but not enough of it that it worried Jace that all she did was work, "but I see Jace is good company."

 

"I'm wonderful company don't act surprised."  Jace said as he grins as Isabelle swats his arm away.

 

"So I take it you told Alec?" She looks between him and Meliorn.

 

"Yes I told him, it was time."

 

"I should have realised earlier since he's been asking me all sorts of question about you and Meliorn and Damien Lockwood, I didn’t put it together, you and Damien, I should have. Are you alright?”

 

Jace stilled at the mention of Damien's name, Meliorn and Isabelle noticed, "the name is a difficult topic for Jace dear Isabelle." Meliorn added, as he pours more of the drink.

 

Jace shakes his head and kisses Isabelle's, "it's fine, I need to learn not to freeze up every time I hear his name." Izzy takes his left hand and Meliorn takes his right, "don't worry big brother, it'll get better soon."

 

"Don't let Maia see you sad, she'll have a cow." Isabelle grins and walks away, "she is an infectious one isn't she." Meliorn said as they watch Isabelle wrap her arm around Simon.

 

"You can see why many people are fond of her."

 

With that Meliorn steps towards Jace, "I remember when you were 18 I saw you at a party with Isabelle, you two were fireworks. Shadowhunters at a Downworlder Rave? You two cause quite the stir but people couldn't keep their eyes off the golden boy warrior and the red queen. But I saw what they didn't, what you two also seem to try to hide, your darkness. That's what's caught my eye.”

 

"I remember that party, I think it was actually my 18th birthday. I also remember Isabelle leaving me alone while she disappeared with a handsome Seelie Knight." He grins at Meliorn, he didn't see Isabelle for 2 days and he had to make excuses to their parents, Alec, and Hodge of where she was.

 

Meliorn brings his face close to Jace's "and if I recall you were busy with a werewolf girl."

 

Jace smiles, "that was a good night, but I didn't leave with her."

 

“True, you hardly left with people back then. You were so closed off, it made you some type of a challenge.”

 

“For you?” Jace asked,

 

Meliorn hummed, “for everyone,”


	38. Clary Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary steps into the Shadow World again. Slowly but she’s back where she belongs (kind of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors that I will fix later or when I see them. 
> 
> I suck at summaries. Honestly so sorry about that.

“Are you sure this is the place?” The cabby asked Clary as he dropped her off by the docks, there was nothing to see but the seawater and some crateships. It seemed quiet and deserted but Clary knew it wasn’t as it seems. She read that the restaurant was further into the place near the boathouses.

 

“Yeah, it’s just down there.” She payed the cabdriver and got out. She came straight from Julissa’s event down here, so she was still wearing her party clothes.

 

The docks were cold and wet and she was in a green dress that didn’t really protect her from the ocean air. The smell of the salt water mixed with whatever were inside these huge crates was enough to make Clary want to pass out but she kept on walking. Trying to summon some type of memory. Then she remembers why Red Hook Docks was so familiar. It was the place where Luke’s favorite Chinese restaurant use to be. She never went inside she use to wait in his car while he got the food.

 

And if by memory she found her way to the place. Except it was a diner now. There was clearly a party going on inside that was moved from outside to inside. The evidence of a party was scattered on the ground. Clary took a peak inside and saw a bunch of different people talking and mingling. She hoped to see Simon but instead she found Jace. He was next to a handsome man, with long black-blue hair and brown skin, and a beautiful woman with dark black hair, who walked away from the two of them she followed where the girl was going and that’s when she saw Simon. She felt her heart stop for a moment. He was real, he was alive, and he was here. The dark hair girl went up to Simon and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, Simon smiles and kisses her temple.

 

If she were to be honest, she didn’t really have much of a plan past this point, all she wanted to do was to see Simon, to see that she wasn’t just hearing him and confirm it for herself. She was about to turn around a leave when she saw someone else, Maryse, from her yoga class, with Luke. That’s when Clary felt her head start to ache again. She groaned and clutched her throbbing temple. She took a deep breath before she stood up and backed away. When she bumped into someone, she turned around and saw Sam. Sam looked confuse but then worried when she saw Clary.

 

“Clary what’s wrong? What are you doing here?”

 

The last thing she heard was Sam yelling for help before she passed out.

 

—

 

There were voices over lapping she could pick out Sam’s voice, Jace’s and someone else’s.

 

“Luke you have to wait outside, she can’t see you right now.” Jace said.

 

“Like hell she can’t. She just passed out in front of the diner. What was she even doing here?”

 

“Lucian, maybe Jace’s right, this many people might overstimulate her, once she’s more alert we’ll come back in.”

 

There were more whispers then she heard a door close. She was awake now, her head still hurt but it wasn’t throbbing but she kept her eyes closed, wanting to hear what anyone else would say.

 

“How did you meet Clary? How do you all know her?” That was Sam, she sounded so worried, Clary wanted to know too. Maybe if she keeps her eyes close Jace would tell her.

 

“It’s a long story but as you can imagine it started because Clary isn’t mundane.”

 

“I kind of figured that when I saw a bunch of Nephilim lose it when they saw her in my arms.” Sam said, “ever since I turned I noticed something about her, a smell.”

 

“Wolf sense takes time even for someone who’s only been one for 3 months or so, Maia’s right you are impressive.” Jace’s voice was far away but she could feel him next to her. Maybe she was passing out again.

 

The next time she wakes up it was daylight. She looks around and realised she was in a boathouse, she sees Sam asleep on the couch across from the bed she was laying on, her head wasn’t hurting anymore but she was still a bit light headed. She got up from the bed and leaned over to pick up her shoes. She slipped them on and went over to Sam on the couch. She shook her friend lightly, thankfully Sam was a light sleeper.

 

“Hey Clary, you’re awake.” She sits up and hugs her. “Wait here I’ll get Jace.”

 

Sam gets up but Clary grabs her hand, “Jace is still here?”

 

“I’m not sure but I’m going to check. Maybe get you some food. Wait here.”

 

Sam squeezed her hand and left the boathouse. Clary got up and followed her to the door she looked out and saw Sam enter the restaurant. She sees the girl she saw with Simon last night, outside the restaurant talking on her phone. Sam goes up to talk to her and tells her something which made her look at Clary’s direction before going inside, Sam followed her. Clary looked around the outside and saw no one but she did hear voices so against her better judgment she followed to see who was talking.


	39. Clary (Part V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them

She walked out the boat house and went towards the docks where she heard the voices come from, she saw a bunch of people, some she didn’t recognize but some were faces that seemed familiar to her. Clary closed her eyes and tried to remember but all she got were bits and pieces. 

 

“You shouldn’t be standing out here in just that dress.” She turns to see a Asian guy with dark hair with blue and purple streaks on it. “You’re just another face that looks familiar but I can’t place.” Clary was tired of seeing faces she knew but could remember how. She just wanted to head to stop hurting and her memories to stop being so messy. The man’s face fell a bit but he gave her a smile and said

 

“I’m Magnus Bane, and I’m sorry that you’re going through this biscuit.” 

 

Clary hugged herself, she smiled, the man in front of her looked at her like he knew her well. He felt familiar and she didn’t feel unsafe. He placed a hand on her back, “come let me take you back to the boathouse. You don’t want to worry anyone else.”

 

As they walk back Clary had flashes again, “I was at your wedding, I think.” She said to him, he smiles and nods. “You were, you were actually the reason I met my husband.” Clary stopped and turned to him, as she stood before him he smiles. 

 

“I was? How?”

 

“You were helping a friend of mine get his daughter back. Maybe I’ll tell you more next time we see each other but for now I have to go and you need to eat some breakfast.” Magnus walks away from her and Clary was left to put the pieces of her mind back together again. She heard something ringing, it was her phone, she walked to her purse and picked up the call. 

 

“Hey Jules, Sorry I didn’t come home last night. I met up with Sam and we got caught up with some of her friend— yeah I’ll be home later.” 

 

“Hey I gotta go, I think Sam just got back. Sure I’ll tell her you say hi.”

 

Sam enters with a plate of food, “Hey sorry it took so long. Who was on the phone?”

 

“Julissa, she just wanted to know where I was I didn’t come home last night.”

 

Clary tried to not think of all the questions she wanted to ask. She got something from Magnus which was enough for now. Sam sits next to her on the couch and starts to eat. 

 

“You know what happened to to don’t you?” 

 

“I know bits, they told me last night when you were sleeping. But I can’t tell you much for now. Just know it’s for good reasons okay?”

 

Clary nods and eats her food, Sam talked about other things though, like how she met Maia, the one who owned the diner. 

 

“We met by the New School. Remember around late June I wasn’t feeling so good? Well Maia helped me figure out why I wasn’t. Thank god I met her or else I don’t know what would have happened.” 

 

Clary remembers that, she and Julissa brought Sam soup 5 times that week, then one day she just showed up at the gallery like she was never sick. “Anyway this is where I’ve been going when I say I’m visiting family upstate. I’ve never left the city,”

 

“Why couldn’t you just tell us? It’s not like we would have questioned you.”

 

“It’s complicated to say the least.” 

 

“I’m sorry I can’t be any more help. I don’t know where Jace went I think he went home but Isabelle told me to keep you company until he gets back.”

 

“Isabelle is the girl with the long dark hair right?” Sam nods, “she’s nice, I’ve only met her a few times but she’s really cool. I think she and Julissa would get along greatly.” 

 

“Can you tell me what you know about Jace and his friends? Anything? You don’t have to go into details that you can’t say.”

 

“Well that won’t be an issue. Since like I said I don’t know much. But I’ll try. 

 

“Well Isabelle is about our age, but she has a lot of responsibility she’s running a who business I guess you can call it. Jace works with her, he’s the best at it. They’re sort of like lawmakers of sort. Then there’s Isabelle’s older brother Alec, I’ve met him twice and that’s because he doesn’t live in New York.” 

 

“How about Simon?” Clary wanted to know how he was. What’s been going on, she knew he was the only one who could answer her but he was here. 

 

“I didn’t know he was your Simon. But I should have I mean the way you talked about Simon was so descriptive that I should have got it. But he’s the one I’ve seen most, mainly because he’s been helping Maia with the preparation of the restaurant. He’s doing good, from what he’s told me he’s working with Isabelle and Jace. Oh he’s also finished a graphic novel he’s been working on it’s really cool.”

 

Clary smiles when Sam mentions a graphic novel. She and Simon gave been working on one since senior year of high school. She felt happy that he got it done. 

 

“Is Simon here?”

 

“He’s inside the restaurant—“ she didn’t want to hold back anymore she got up from the couch before Sam could say anything else and ran out of the boathouse into the diner. 


	40. Simon and Clary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never truly fall out of love with someone. For Simon even if he didn’t love Clary in the way he use to or the way he loved Izzy, he will always love her for as long as he shall live.
> 
> For Clary she didn’t realize what the loss of Simon and Luke did to her. But now she has a chance to get them back, even if it’s slowly with her memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come back after weeks with the shortest chapter. Lol sorry, the next chapter will probably be longer and less of a gap. 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them.

Simon has spent almost all of his life with Clary. He was there when she lost her first tooth and she was there when he broke his first bone. They learned how to ride bikes together, they played video games together, had more sleepovers than he could count. He’s also loved her for most of his teen years. He’s lost her a lot, and he would never get use to not having her in his life. But right now she was in his old boathouse being kept away from those who love her. Alec brought Jace back to the institute so he could rest while he and Isabelle stayed here. 

 

The diner was empty with only him and Bat in the room cleaning up the trash that was left from the party. Then the door opened and Clary was running in, she looked at him and stopped where she stood. 

 

“Simon—,” she said in a whisper, but to him it wasn’t much a whisper. She was as clear as ever. She jumped into his arms before he could say or do anything else. He couldn’t say anything, he just held her in his arms and let her cry. 

 

The danger of her being here vanish from his mind. He just hugged his best friend who he hadn’t seen in a year. After their reunion Sam left them alone to continue to help Bat clean outside. He and Clary went to a booth and caught up. He could tell her much but he told her what he could. 

 

“I love my job it gets me involve with a very interesting community. I didn’t think I would like it as much but I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

 

“Sam said you worked for some type of government.”

 

“Something like that, Jace told me you were remembering things. But you still can’t remember everything?”

 

She nods and sighs, it was annoying to say the least. She gets memories one day and then she feels like she’s missing more but they don’t come back to her. 

 

“It’s an annoying feeling to say the least. Last night was the strongest memory flash. I saw Luke and it just hit me like a wave in the ocean.”

 

“You saw Luke?” Simon couldn’t say he was surprised, but he wasn’t expecting it. Clary nodded, 

 

“How long have he and Maryse been together?” 

 

“A little over a year, they just got back from their honeymoon. But they’ve known each other since they were our age, maybe younger.”

 

“Did she know my mom?” She liked Maryse, whatever happened she wanted Luke to be happy. When she was younger she always wished Luke was her father. He was in every way her dad, she wished he and her mom could have gotten together. But from what she saw earlier Luke looked happy and in love. 

 

“Yeah she did,” Simon took a sip of his drink, it was dark so it was probably coffee. 

 

“Why don’t you tell me about your life over this last year? I can recognise your work in the entrance way. It’s great Clare,” Clary turned her head and saw a piece she did for one of her showings hanging by the door. She didn’t even see that, “how did that get here?”

 

“A friend of our’s, Magnus, has been buying a lot of your work. He gave some to Maia as a present.” 

 

“I think I met him, he’s the glittery one right?” 

 

“That’s him alright, it was a way we could keep an eye on you without being there with you.” Simon said, Clary smiles and takes his hand. He was cold, like ice, but for some reason it didn’t feel weird. Like she was use to it. 

 

“It’s a long story.” She said, Simon smiled, and squeezed her hand, 

 

“We’ve got time.” 


	41. Author’s note

I will continue this story on Wattpad my account is **marielleswriting**

but I will also still update on here. It just might take a while since I’m uploading the chapters I already have on here on Wattpad. 


	42. Magnus and Alec (Part IV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be nice and upload a real new chapter since I worried a few of you with my Author’s Note :/ 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them.

Alec and Magnus finally managed to convince Jace to go back home around 2 am. But it wasn’t until Isabelle and Simon promised to stay around the docks to make sure Clary’s fine that he finally agreed to leave. Magnus left them as soon as they got back to the Institute saying he needs to talk to Caterina and hopefully she can go see Clary in the morning. 

 

Right now Jace was as sleep on Alec’sbed. He was afraid if he left Jace he’d just sneak out again so he wasn’t going to give him the chance. He finally fell asleep around 30 minutes of arguing with Alec, and Alec not budging to let him leave. Alec sat in his arm chair with some random book in front of him. He was honestly just making sure Jace was okay. He put his hand where his parabatai rune was and sighed, even it couldn’t comfort him right now. Jace was back to the start of this all when he was in a constant emotional flux. 

 

Alec was in deep thought he didn’t realise Magnus was back until he felt his hand on his shoulder. Alec leaned into his husband’s touch and relaxed. 

 

“You have that look on your face again.”

 

Magnus told him when they first started to date that he gets this look when he worries for Jace, which happens to be a lot. “How’s he doing?” Magnus looked at the sleeping blond, when they first met Magnus worried about Jace because Alec worries about him, but now he was fond of the Nephilim and in the few times he’s seen Jace he was looking better and better, even this last week after he told himabout Clary Jace was hopefully but last all Magnus saw was worried and scared. 

 

“He tired himself out when he realized I wasn’t leaving so he just crashed. I don’t think he even noticed himself running on fumes since this morning.”

 

“How about you?” Magnus leans down to kiss him, Alec smiles into the kiss. Magnus always knew how to comfort him, even when it’s just little things. 

 

“I took a small nap before you got here. How’s Clary?” 

 

“She’s awake and walking, I ran into her and we had a small chat.” 

 

Alec deeply sighed, “what are we going to do? I couldn’t say anything before because I didn’t see her yet but we can’t ignore the fact she’s remembering more and more and from what Jace told us this afternoon, her body is bringing her closer to the Shadow World like muscle memory.”

 

“I had a chat with Cat earlier, we can give her back the memories she’s already remembering. It’s like a loophole per say, it’s a memories spell that Cat use to use on her patients back before modern medicine. She’s been reworking and rewording the spell to fit Clary’s situation.” 

 

Magnus knew the full consequences if they tried to give her all her memory but if they gave Clary back only her strongest memory maybe she could work it from there. The angels be damned, they would do everything in their power to help her. 

 

“We’ll get her back Alexander, for Jace, for herself.” He takes Alec’s hand and places a kiss on it. 

 

“Are you planning on staying here until he wakes up?” 

 

Alec looked back at Jace and nods, “okay I’ll be at Caterina’s helping her with the spell. Call me when something happens.”Alec smiles, he leans up to kiss Magnus before he left the room. He took out his phone and texted Isabelle,  ‘how are things over there?’ within a few seconds he got a reply. ‘ Clary made it to the diner and now she’s talking to Simon. How’s Jace? ’ ‘ Sleeping. Is she okay? ’ Alec was expecting her to find someone, and given that Simon was there she would definitely get to him first. ‘ So far. We’ll probably be back there around noon or whenever Jace wakes up. You should come back and get some sleep. I’ll take care of anything you had to do today. ’ ‘ It’s fine I got my weekend cleared for the party anyway. ’

 

Alec decided he would get something to eat, it was already 9 am. And he’s barely gotten any sleep. He might as well eat before he tries to take a nap, but he’ll probably just sit and wait for Jace to wake up.


	43. Jace (Part III)

He was not in his room, there wasn’t enough light coming in to be his room, so it probably meant he fell asleep somewhere else. He opens his eyes and rolls over to see that he was in Alec’s room. The dark wooden walls covered with art work, that Jace never really knew who by, and photos of him, Isabelle, Max, and their parents sat on the dresser. He sat up and stretch he looked at the time on his phone, it was ten past 11, Jace rubbed his eyes and last night flash-backed into his head. Seeing Clary passed out outside Taki’s was Jace’s worse fear come to life, he knew what this was doing to her, but his selfish self wanted her to remember everything. 

 

He got up from the bed and headed for the door, he grabbed the first sweater he saw that was sitting on the dresser, it was Alec’s, Jace knew because he was the one who bought it for Alec, also it was too big around the arms for him that he had to roll it up. Alec’s hall of the Institute was probably always the coldest parts of the place. Jace passed some people on the way but no one tried to talk to him, thank the angel, since he was not in the mood for conversations. He made it to the private kitchen that only his family used, since they were the only ones who lived here, and saw Alec sitting in the small kitchen table with Underhill going over some papers. 

 

“You’re awake,” Alec said when he saw Jace come in, “how long have I been asleep?”

 

“A couple hours.” 

 

Jace turned to Underhill, “What are you two talking about?” 

 

“Just research’s on Sammael Alec asked me to look into.” Underhill handed him the papers he was showing to Alec. It wasn’t anything Jace didn’t know already. He was probably the most well equipped in Demonology in the whole Institute, thanks to his upbringing with Valentine, but then again it didn’t hurt to see it again with fresh eyes. 

 

“It’s nothing new that we didn’t learn in lessons, but I did find an old demonology textbook at the Silent City I’ve contacted one of the Brother’s to bring some over here so we can go over it.” 

 

“Thanks Andrew you’ve been a help. You should go home. You’ve been up all night.” Alec said thanking him, Underhill nods and picks up the papers, Jace patted him on the shoulder. Once he was gone, Jace took the spot where he was sat and sighed he poured himself some coffee. 

 

“Do you think I’m selfish?” Jace asked, Alec was clearly taken aback by the question but replied “what makes you say that?” 

 

“Clary. She had a life that wasn’t filled with demons anymore or the knowledge of all that happened to her but I couldn’t stay away from her, I tried, I did, but I just couldn’t. And now she’s remembering and it’s causing her pain and issues again. All because I couldn’t stay away from her and let her live her life.” 

 

“Jace you are the least selfish person I know. I know you Jace better than you know yourself. You put everyone else before you. You let Clary be with Simon even when you knew you weren’t related because she was happy, you have spent months helping Helen track Mark to get him back, you helped me with so many problems that I can’t even count. You Jace Herondale aren’t selfish.” 

 

Jace smiles, he missed having Alec here. It wasn’t the same but Alec belonged where he was right now. Maybe someday he’ll be back in New York but for now he belonged in Idris. Jace drank his coffee when Alec’s phone buzzed. “What is it?”

 

Alec got up and went outside, followed him to the patio. “What’s going on? Is it Clary?” He asked, “We’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

 

“Clary wants to come to the Institute. Apparently she’s been remembering a lot about the Institute for a few days now.” 

 

Jace knew that, she found her way to him without him telling her where he would be. Granted she didn’t remember that he lived here but maybe this was a good thing. If she comes to the Institute maybe she’ll remember more than what she’s been remembering in fragments. 

 

Jace should allow himself to feel hopeful, but he knew if he did that he would be more crushed if it was taken away from him again so he just tried to focus on one thing and that’s seeing how Clary was right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter will center either one ship or one character. Their names will be the title for the chapter.


End file.
